


Antithesis

by YellowCurtins, yoojiin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bullying, Cliche, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, It really depends on how I'm feeling, Jeongin doesn't smoke, Jeongin hates blackberries, Jeongin is tall, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Seungmin is short, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, eventually, minsung if you squint, who doesn't love some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowCurtins/pseuds/YellowCurtins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojiin/pseuds/yoojiin
Summary: Kim Seungmin is an outcast. Yang Jeongin is cute and popular. Both complete opposites, but you know what they say, opposites attract. ;)Also posted on wattpad





	1. Chapter One

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

Seungmin sat at his desk in the early hours of the day, contemplating whether or not he should even bother going to the horrid school he attended. There, he was simply a friendless loser who ate a cheap excuse of a lunch in the bathroom stalls, watching slowly as the minutes ticked by before the bell finally rang. At school, Seungmin was just as ignored and outcasted as he was in his own home.

Letting out a fatigued sigh, he stood up and walked over to the messy heap of clothes that had not been washed in forever. Picking through them, he wondered why he even bothered changing his clothes… no one would notice it anyway. Throwing on an old pair of jeans and a hoodie, Seungmin slowly made his way downstairs to catch the 6am bus that would take him to that shithole of a school. 

The house was quiet.

“Well I'm off. See you after school mom,” he half-heartedly yelled out, knowing that she was not home. 

As a matter of fact, neither his mom nor his sister were ever home. Looking around the house one last time, Seungmin sighed and locked the empty house door before trudging to the bus stop. 

*******

‘RINGGG’

The shrill sounding bell signaling the end of first period awakened Seungmin from his half slumber. As other students hurriedly packed their things away to get to their next classes, Seungmin took his time putting away the notebook that was practically falling apart at the seams, filled with the stories and poems he had written.

Finally he made his way down the next hallway to his third period class, Photography. Seungmin loved taking pictures just as much as he loved burying his face into the dozens of poetry books he owned. But as much as he loved photography, he didn't love the class… or the people. 

The teacher walked in holding a coffee mug and a stack of papers. He looked just as tired and wasted away as Seungmin felt. 

“Alright everyone, settle down. I'll be announcing your final semester projects.” The class let out a chorus of groans and muffled underbreath curses.

“Oh come on you lot, you don't even have an exam for this class- nor do you get any homework really so be grateful.” The teacher silenced them as he stood in the front of the class. “Now. Your task will be to take 50 photos all containing the following topics: Emotions captured, animals, nature, architecture and 10 other photos of your choice.”

Once again groans erupted from the 25 or so students in the class. Seungmin really didn't mind the project, he liked working by himself, despite constantly feeling alone.

“Listen you guys. I'm going to make this project even easier for you since you all seem to have your mind set on the break. You will be working with one other person for the next few weeks to bring together this project.” 

It was at that moment Seungmin felt as if the world once again was working against him. Seriously? Come on, if things aren't hard enough as it is… maybe he could ask to work alone. 

“Alright go find a partner and then come to me and I'll write down your names.”

Sending them off, the students went around to find their friends and line up behind one another to write down their names. Seungmin slouched back into his chair, heart hurting and ears burning in embarrassment. He realized sooner or later the teacher would ask why he didn't have a partner causing the whole class to stare at him in mock pity and him to be more of an outcast then he already was. If that was even possible.

A group of boys behind him began to argue about something. “Jeongin, I already promised I'd team up with Minho for this next assignment.” The one named Jeongin let out a frustrated groan toward his friend and Seungmin couldn't help but feel envious of his friend’s attention. How could one person be so liked. 

Oh he knew who the friend was. Hyunjin, the hottest most popular boy in the school next to his best friend Minho. Seungmin just didn't see it. Rolling his eyes he went back to ignoring them and took out his phone just as he got a text. 

Mom: Hey Honey, I won't be home tonight again, Tommy is taking me out to the countryside to see his family's farm. Isn't that cool? Anyway I've added some money to your account so buy some food and don't forget to always lock the door before leaving. XO mom. 

Great. As if this day could get any better. “Seungmin! Have you found a partner yet?” The teacher's voice rang out pulling Seungmin from his sad thoughts. “Oh um no… I haven't…” he mumbled, ears burning when a few students turned to look at him. “Perfect! Then you and Jeongin can work together.” 

Great fucking shit. 

“Uh- but sir I would rather work alone. I mean work better alone.” Seungmin tried to protest. “Nonsense, I always let you work alone Seungmin but you need to learn some teamwork.”  
His teacher then proceeded to guide Jeongin toward an empty desk beside Seungmin. 

Of all people he could have ended up with why did it have to be one of the most popular kids in the school. No popular kid wanted to work with the school loser. Seungmin awkwardly leaned back into his seat while avoiding any sort of interaction with the boy next to him. He didn't have to look over to know that the so called Jeongin was just as unpleased, if not more, at the situation they were in. 

Seungmin looked over at the clock only to be disappointed with the fact there was still 20 minutes of the class left. He was in no mood to begin this project so he took out his phone and scrolled through his feed. After what felt like hours, he finally took the chance to look over at the boy next to him. His head was resting upon the desk in a rather peaceful manner given the situation. His dark brown wavy locks covered the top part of his closed eyes. This boy badly needed a haircut. 

“Um, can I help you?” an irritated voice drew Seungmin back out of his thoughts.

His face heated up in embarrassment once again and he looked away in panic. “Oh- um.” “I uh just was wondering how you wanted to do this.” Great googly moogly he thought. 

After a brief moment Jeongin sighed. “I dunno. Take some pictures and I'll look through them at some point.” 

Taking out his phone he slid it across the table toward Seungmin. “Here put in your number and send them to me.”

Doing as he was told, Seungmin entered his number and sent a quick text to himself saving the contact on his own phone. The bell rang just then and the whole class stood up in a frenzy to get a spot in the cafeteria. Jeongin stood up to leave with his friends. 

“Oh and don't text me unless it's absolutely necessary got it?” 

Seungmin nodded in reply fighting the urge to roll his eyes instead. Why the fuck would anyone wanna text him? 

When the whole class was empty he stood up and put his things away before making his way over to the third floor bathroom where he would hide away for the 40 minute lunch. The day really couldn't get any worse… 

At least he didn't think it could.


	2. Chapter Two

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

It was nearing the end of the dreaded lunch period when Seungmin grew very still at the sound of a group entering the bathroom and crowding into the stall next to him.

They were silent at first which would have been very normal if 3 guys weren't pushed into a crowded bathroom stall together, but suddenly Seungmin could smell the cheap cigarette smoke. Who would be dumb enough to smoke in the school? Seungmin almost scoffed out loud but stopped himself abruptly after hearing a familiar voice.

“Want some man?” Hyunjin’s voice filled the small bathroom.

Seungmin’s eyes grew wide after hearing the other boys voice. “Nah man you know I can't stand that shit.” His friend scoffed. 

“Sorry man again about the whole partner thing. It must suck to be paired up with such a creepy loser.” Laughs echoed through the bathroom and he felt his heart drop. Seriously? 

“Ya well that's no thanks to you lot…” Jeongins irritated voice made its way into the midst of laughter.

Seungmin held back a cough as an especially large puff of smoke made its way over into his stall. “Ah fuck man I can't take that smell I’m leaving, I'll see you two after class.” Seungmin heard the door open as Jeongin left, leaving just Hyunjin, and what Seungmin suspected was Minho, behind. “Alright, bye man,” they let out breathily. It was silent for a minute before they began speaking again. 

“Ha that guys really unlucky, being paired up with the creepy hobo.” Minho let out a laugh followed by Hyunjin. “Well at least he won't have to work since the little shit will do everything for him. Did you see the way he was staring him up while he slept? Fucking creep… “ 

Seungmin would be lying if he did not admit that he was an over-emotional dummy. He would cry at the smallest thing. Mostly he would cry about animals, like when his goldfish of 2 years died. Or if an animal was being put down. Sometimes he would cry in self pity and loneliness. But never really about social things. This though, this somehow got to him.

He felt a burning sensation in his chest and his eyes welled up with tears causing his vision to blur. Fucking bastards, he thought. 

“Come on man, I can't be late for class again.” The boys left after a few moments leaving Seungmin once again in total silence. 

The only sound coming from his silent sobs as he tried his very best to hold back his tears. He couldn't go to class looking like this. 

Putting away a half eaten piece of bread he slowly stood up and opened the stall door. Damn, he thought, they had really gotten to him. Seungmin’s heart clenched again and that was when he decided that skipping last period was maybe the best decision… it's not like he would be missed anyway. 

*****

By the time Seungmin got home it was already 3:30. 

There had been a delay on the subway due to a track related accident that held up the train for almost an hour. The house was just as cold as it was outside- if not colder, as Seungmin unlocked the door. 

“Hey guys, I’m home!”

Silence. 

Well, what did he expect. 

A low purring broke the silence as his cat made its way around his legs, brushing up against him.  
“Hey baby, I bet you had a better day than I did.” Bending down to pick up the small striped cat, he walked up the stairs to his room placing his cat, Sammy, carefully on the bed. 

Sammy was a rescue cat his dad had gotten for him 3 years ago. 

Seungmin frowned sadly thinking back to when his mother officially kicked his father out of the house 2 years ago. It was about this time, wasn't it? Letting out a tired sigh, he didn't bother changing and fell heavily onto his bed. Sammy made his way over to a tired Seungmin and patted down the bed cover before flopping down right by his head. Seungmin let out a soft chuckle and slowly stroked Sammy’s fur. 

He would be ok… He always was in the end. 

*****

Jeongin’s P.O.V. 

After leaving the empty smoked filled bathroom, Jeongin made his way to his last period class, Math, hoping to God that he did not reek of smoke. His day had been going so well up until photography when he had unfortunately been paired up with the weird emo boy. 

Seungjin was his name or something? 

The lunch bell rang and he began picking up the pace. Just as he reached the door to the awful class, a girl significantly shorter than him stood in his way. 

“Hey I.N.” She spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice, batting her fake eyelashes up at him. Jeongin wrinkled his nose in disgust.

She wasn't allowed to call him that.

“That's not my name EunJae…” She obviously didn't hear him as she went on to talk about some party this Friday. Jeongin knew perfectly well that she was only inviting him so that Hyunjin would show up. Rolling his eyes, he gave her a brief answer of maybe and proceeded to push past her to his seat.

“Hmph rude much?” she muttered out. Jeongin shot her a dry look before pulling out his phone. 

It was still left on his messages when he opened it. He set the boy Seungjin, or whatever his name was, as Emo Freak and put away his phone. 

Usually he would manage to hand in his assignments on his own, but he had no interest in photography and only did the course for an easy A. Maybe if he threatened the kid he could get him to do his work. Jeongin was significantly taller then the other, which gave him the upper hand. 

His teacher walked in and the lesson began. Pushing his overgrown locks back, he took out a pencil and paper and jotted the board notes down in scribbles.

In any case, school would be over soon, and with it, this most unlucky day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll be able to update more since the break is starting :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin was mildly shocked to say the least. Yes, he knew deep inside that he shouldn't leave all the work to him but how would that look to his friends if he suddenly became all “buddy buddy” with the loser kid. What he said next though, threw him over the edge.

Seungmin’s P.O.V. 

A week had passed since Seungmin and Jeongin had been paired together for the photography assignment.

Seungmin had spent that last week taking pictures of whatever he could find worthy to use for the assignment. A few plants, his cat, the old house at the end of the road. He began to worry about how he was to complete the human emotions part of the assignment. Knowing full well that Jeongin was probably not going to do it, he’d be left to do all the work himself. To make things worse, being the lonely loser the world thought he was, he didn’t really know anyone besides his mom, sister, and maybe the waiter Chan who worked at the restaurant in town.  
Maybe he could ask him to do it. 

As Seungmin trudged toward his photography class, he saw Jeongin with his group of friends near the door. For a moment, Seungmin contemplated running away. ‘No’ he thought to himself, ‘I can’t keep running away everytime I get scared. Besides, it’s not like they'll pull anything… I hardly know them.’ He needed to ask Jeongin to do at least some of the work. It wouldn't be fair.

So with the new found courage, Seungmin briskly walked up to them and immediately got their attention.

“Yes?” Jeongin questioned, looking at Seungmin in what seemed to be disgust.

Oh boy. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. 

“I um- I was wondering if you could do the emotions part of the assignment since I've basically done the whole thing by myself…” His voice trailed off as he spoke to Jeongin.

The group of boys were silent for a bit before Jeongin let out a sarcastic laugh. 

“You can't be serious” 

Seungmin couldn't deny the fact that he felt rather angry. It wasn't fair and this isn't some cliché movie where the bully forces the kid to do his work. He wouldn't stand for it.

“I am.” He replied back with more confidence in his voice. “It's not fair that I should have to do everything while you sit up on your throne and make others do your dirty work.” He continued on, not realizing the change of expression on Jeongin's face as he pushed himself off the wall getting closer to Seungmin. “Just because you’re popular and have all the money in the world, doesn't give you the right to push others around.. Unlike you, some of us don't have a rich mommy and daddy to get people to do all the work for them.”

This must have triggered something in Jeongin because the next second, Seungmin felt a sharp pain near his jaw and he stumbled to the ground. 

After 3 whole years of being here, Seungmin thought that he had been pretty lucky to have not become a punching bag sooner. But boy was he wrong. 

Tears had begun to well in Seungmin's eyes. 

“Ha look- the loser is crying.” A chorus of laughter erupted from the group of boys and a few other bystanders. “Not so tough now huh, you little shit?” 

Seungmin was still in shock when he heard the teacher yell at Jeongin and send him to the principal’s office. Someone helped him up and he brushed away the newly fallen tears from his eyes. “Seungmin I’m taking you to the principal’s office as well, do you want to go to the nurses first?” 

Seungmin shook his head, keeping his gaze on the floor in embarrassment. If he wasn't already deemed a loser, he sure as hell was now. 

With that, he slowly began walking in the direction Jeongin had gone, following sheepishly after the teacher. 

So much for courage.

 

*****

 

Jeongin’s P.O.V.

Jeongin had left his house that morning in a state of fury. After getting into a brief but heated argument with his mom about him failing his classes, he stormed out, not bothering to take the family chauffeur, but instead managed to catch the only bus going down his street to school. 

It's not that Jeongin's family was poor in any way. In fact, they were extremely well off, but with family wealth comes high expectations. His own mother took over her father's company at 25 and married his father, who was the owner of a large hotel chain, 2 years later.

He didn't have any siblings and that being said, there was great pressure on him to take over one of his parents’ business when he got older. Jeongin wanted nothing to do with them though.  
He wanted to study music and write songs.

Unfortunately, his parents didn't think that a musical career would be a good one.

 

*****

 

The bus ride didn’t take too long but Jeongin made a mental note to not ever take it again. Screaming babies and screeching school girls were not something he wanted to hear at 8 in the morning.

Despite the rather shitty mood he had been put into, the first two classes of the day went by quickly and with no problems.

Aside from a few girls ogling at him. 

Jeongin was considered more cute than hot. Not that it bothered him since appealing to the girls was not something he had an interest in. It was probably his braces that set them off… while they found them cute, he found them rather uncomfortable.

It wasn't until photography class that Jeongin’s mood began to sour again.

He approached his friends near the classroom, greeting them with a curt ‘hello’.

“Everything ok man?” Minho asked, noticing how silent he had been despite his usual peppy self. 

What wasn't wrong.

“Ya, just got into another argument with my mom.” 

There was that look. That look of pity Minho always gave him when he brought up his parents. He knew it was just because he felt sorry for him, but it had begun to irritate him. “Whatever. It wasn't that big of a deal.”

After a moment of silence, Hyunjin began asking them if they were going to the party tonight. Minho of course replied with a yes since he, like Hyunjin, was never one to pass up the chance to make out with some random person. Jeongin might have said yes but as the day progressed, he was feeling more tired rather than in a mood to get unnecessarily wasted.

“I dunno, I’ll see.” He replied bluntly, not noticing the short boy standing directly behind him.

Hyunjin nodded toward the back of Jeongin and he turned slightly, meeting the gaze of a rather tired looking boy. 

‘Ugh,’ he thought ‘My day just got a whole lot shittier.’

Rolling his eyes, he let out a sigh. “Yes?” He questioned.

“I um- I was wondering if you could do the emotions part of the assignment since I've basically done the whole thing by myself…” The smaller boy spoke, his voice trailing off in apparent fear. 

Jeongin let out an irritated laugh.

He was in no mood to do any type of work, especially if it was to help a loser who was obviously only asking him because he had no friends. “You can't be serious.”

“I’am” The boy seemed to have a sudden burst of courage. “It's not fair that I should have to do everything while you sit up on your throne and make others do your dirty work.” 

Jeongin was mildly shocked to say the least. Yes, he knew deep inside that he shouldn't leave all the work to him but how would that look to his friends if he suddenly became all “buddy buddy” with the loser kid. What he said next though, threw him over the edge. 

“Just because you’re popular and have all the money in the world, doesn't give you the right to push others around.. Unlike you, some of us don't have a rich mommy and daddy to get people to do all the work for them.” 

At that moment, Jeongin let his anger get the best of him as he swung his arm, connecting it a second later with the boy’s face. He stumbled to the ground just as Jeongin snapped out of it.

What had he done?

Jeongin shouldn't have regretted it… The little shit deserved it, but as he heard the chorus of laughter break out and saw the boy on the ground begin to cry, he felt a rather great pain in his heart. 

This isn't who he was. 

“Yang Jeongin!” His teacher yelled out as he approached the scene. “Get over to the principal's office right this instant.” 

For a moment, he just stood there still in shock. “Now!” The teacher yelled.

With a frustrated sigh, he turned and began stalking off in the direction of the office, leaving the sound of loud laughter behind him. 

‘For fucks sakes’ he thought.  
He ran a hand through his hair roughly. If his parents didn't think of him as a disappointment before, they would sure think of him as one now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin's a good guy I promise.  
> yoojiin while editing this: "bro I lowkey wanna add myself as a character just so I can go up to them and punch them in the face for laughing at his tears." 
> 
> hehe stay tuned for next chapter :p
> 
> ~YellowCurtins


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two fell into an awkward silence as they switched over from the bus to the subway, and then another bus.
> 
> To make matters worse, it had begun to rain quite heavily and Seungmin didn’t have an umbrella or a hood on his jacket. They would have to run for it.

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

‘That son of a bitch…’ Seungmin thought, as he held an ice pack to his now swollen face. 

Jeongin and the principal were, at this moment, in her office. He would probably end up getting away with it too, his family being big sponsors for all the school fundraisers. It just wasn’t fair. 

Seungmin let out a tired sigh and leaned back into the uncomfortable chair in the hallway. The one day he stood up for himself and decided to actually do something with his miserable life, it completely backfired. At least he wouldn’t get into much trouble for it. Just then, the office door opened and the principal called him in, closing the door behind him.

Despite what others may think, Seungmin actually liked this principal. She didn’t go around bothering the students and was usually fair when deciding how things should be run. 

“Seungmin, how are you feeling?” She asked, passing him a few tissues to clean up the water that was dripping off the now warm ice pack. 

“Never been better.” He replied back, sarcasm dripping from his voice. The principal let out a frustrated sigh as she turned back to Jeongin.

“Now let’s get started, shall we.” She began fixing some files on her desk. “I’ve heard both sides of your stories and although, yes Jeongin was in the wrong, you should not have provoked him, Seungmin.” 

Seungmin let out a groan and almost rolled his eyes. ‘Was she serious?’

“Jeongin I’m not going to suspend you since this is the first time you’ve ever acted out, mind you I hope it’s the last, but that doesn’t mean I’m letting you off with a free pass.” She picked up a sheet of paper and handed it to him. “At least once a week until your assignment is due, you and Seungmin will work together to complete your photography assignment. This way, you’ll both have done your fair share of work and hopefully you can learn to get along with each other.” 

Jeongin took the sheet, rolling his eyes in response. “And what am I supposed to do with this?” He asked. 

Giving him a stern look, the principal continued on. “To make sure you’re upholding your promise, at the end of each work session, you will have Seungmin sign that sheet. This way, I’ll know if you actually did your work.” 

“That being said, Seungmin. If Jeongin does his part, you must sign the sheet regardless of how you may feel.”

Seungmin nodded in reply. It was better than nothing.

“Alright then, now that that’s settled, I’ll let you return to class.” Standing up, Seungmin said a quick thank you and opened the door to leave. 

“I’m trusting that you two won’t mess this up… it’s not often I’m so lenient with matters like this.”

Seungmin walked out and turned one last time to wave at the principal. At least he got Jeongin to actually work, or at least he hoped he had. The boy in question was trudging slowly behind him as Seungmin stopped suddenly to face him. 

“What.” Jeongin muttered angrily. 

So much for being on good terms…

“When do you want to meet up to work on it. We can go to my place if you want?” He just let out a sigh in response, rolling his eyes. “Come on, you don’t really have a choice anyway so just deal with it and let’s get it over with… the sooner the better, right?”

Jeongin’s foot tapped against the floor impatiently. “Fine. I guess we can go to your place, but I can’t do it during the weekend.”

Seungmin thought for a moment. “Then how about tonight. You can come over after school and we’ll do as much as we can before it gets dark out.” The boy didn’t reply back at first, probably thinking of all the options he had at getting out of being seen with him. “Fine.” He muttered “Just wait by the front gate after school, I’ll come to you.”

With that, he walked ahead, leaving Seungmin behind in the empty hallway.

 

*****

 

Jeongin’s P.O.V. 

Jeongin was irritated. Why shouldn't he be when he's just been told he has to actually work with the loser, not to mention he needs the loser’s approval to actually pass the assignment. ‘When did things begin to fall apart?’ He thought as he looked ahead to the boy in front of him. At least they didn't suspend him. 

The smaller boy in front stopped, suddenly turning to face Jeongin. 

What did he want now?

“What.” Jeongin muttered. 

“When do you want to meet up to work on it. We can go to my place if you want?” Jeongin rolled his eyes making sure to get the point through that he had no intention of going anywhere with this boy. 

“Come on, you don’t really have a choice anyway so just deal with it and let’s get it over with… the sooner the better, right?”

Shorty had a point. 

“Fine. I guess we can go to your place, but I can’t do it during the weekend.” Jeongin gave in, hoping that his answer was a good enough excuse to postpone the horrible future ahead of him. 

The boy however was determined to make his life more miserable. “Then how about tonight. You can come over after school and we’ll do as much as we can before it gets dark out.” 

Great. Just great. Eun Jae's party was tonight and he had already promised Hyunjin and Minho that he would go with him. In all honesty, he didn't want to go, but working with this loser for a few hours was far better than some crowded house party of cheap booze and clouds of smoke. Besides, if he really needed to, he could leave earlier and still make it in time to watch Minho get wasted and hoe around.

“Fine,” he muttered. “Just wait by the front gate after school, I’ll come to you.”

With that, Jeongin pushed past the shorter boy and made his way back to the classroom. 

Upon his arrival, he was met with a few stares and the teacher asking him to take a seat.

Hyunjin was the first to approach him, patting him on the back for giving them all a show to remember. It made Jeongin a little uncomfortable that his own friends were praising him for doing the wrong thing.

“Hey guys,” He interrupted Minho, looking down at his hands. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to make it tonight.” 

Hyunjin groaned. “Seriously man?” 

“Sorry guys, the principal called my parents and they’re pretty mad. I think I'm going to have to sit this one out.” He lied, covering up the fact that he was actually going to spend his afternoon with the schools loser.

Minho shrugged just as the bell rang and let out a sigh. “I guess it can't be helped then. But just so you know, I was counting on you to get me home safe.” 

Jeongin chuckled picking up his bag. “Minho we all know you won’t be going home… at least not alone.” 

Hyunjin laughed, admitting to the fact that Minho was a total hoe.

“Come on, let's get a table before some other idiots do.” 

With that, they walked off in the direction of the cafeteria.

 

*****

 

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

Seungmin looked up at the the clouds noticing how dark they had become. He hoped it wouldn’t rain, at least until Jeongin showed up, who was running a good 20 minutes late. 

The front of the school had now cleared and only a few cars remained in the parking lot. Seungmin wondered why everyone was in such a rush to get home on Friday.

“Hey, let’s go.” 

Looking up, Seungmin frowned at the taller boy standing in front of him. He seemed nervous as he looked behind him a few times as if waiting for someone to appear.

“I’ve been waiting here for 20 minutes.” 

Jeongin scoffed. “And that’s my problem because? I can’t help it if I’m held up.”

Rolling his eyes, Seungmin turned around, walking in the direction of the bus stop.

“Hey, Seungjin, do we have to take the bus?”

Rolling his eyes, Seungmin watched as the bus rounded the corner. “Ok. First, my name isn’t ‘Seungjin’, it’s Seungmin. And second, yes we do. Unlike you, I don’t have a personal driver to take me wherever I want.”

The bus pulled up, cutting off Jeongin from whatever insult he was about to say. 

Dropping in his bus fare, he turned around to see the taller boy going through his pockets, only to pull out a credit card and a few twenties. He looked over at Seungmin while an annoyed driver asked him to hurry up.

“Oh come on.” Seungmin dropped in the necessary amount, paying his fare. “You have all this money and yet you can’t afford to keep extra bus fare lying around?”

Jeongin muttered under his breath as he followed Seungmin to the back where they took a seat. 

The two fell into an awkward silence as they switched over from the bus to the subway, and then another bus.

To make matters worse, it had begun to rain quite heavily and Seungmin didn’t have an umbrella or a hood on his jacket. They would have to run for it. 

The bus pulled up to his stop and Jeongin looked just as worried as he did. 

“You better hope to God your house isn’t far away…” he muttered an empty threat. 

Seungmin just shrugged. 

“Well then you better hope to God you brought an umbrella…” He stepped out of the bus, cold rain hitting his face. “Because I live 10 minutes away.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin should have looked away. Instead, he found himself admiring just how good Seungmin looked in an oversized T-shirt and tight black boxer briefs that hugged his body in all the right places. For such a thin boy, he sure did have a nice ass.

Jeongin’s P.O.V. 

Jeongin was going to kill the little shit.

After getting off the bus, they had to make a run for Seungmin’s house, which was 10 minutes away. Jeongin had to use his math textbook as a way of shielding his eyes from the downpour.

The two boys were soaked from head to toe by the time they arrived at Seungmin’s front door. 

“Just take your shoes off. I’ll grab you a towel and a change of clothes.” 

Jeongin wasn’t about to decline.

Looking around the small house, Jeongin noticed how empty it was. The interior was a dull white, a small sofa placed in the middle of the room to the right. On the left, a small kitchen with only a few dishes lying around untouched. It was as if there wasn’t anyone living here.

“Here, sorry for the wait. It was hard to find something close to your size… the sweat pants may be a little tight.” The smaller boy handed Jeongin a plain black shirt and a pair of sweatpants that seemed to be two sizes smaller than him.

But Jeongin wasn’t going to complain. 

“Thanks I guess…”

Seungmin forced a smile before leading him up the stairs. 

His room was much different compared to the empty interior of the rest of the house. The walls were a deep blue, a fairly large window overlooking the street below. A desk covered in papers and other items took up almost half of the room. 

There was a large pile of clothes laying in the corner and Jeongin couldn’t help but wonder when was the last time he had washed them.

“So um.. you’re alone a lot, huh?”

He looked over at Seungmin. The boy didn’t reply but instead held a look of sadness.

“Right. Touchy subject…” Jeongin spoke, breaking the awkward silence. “So where can I change?”

“Huh? Oh. Um, the bathroom is across the hall.”

Jeongin nodded and crossed the hall, opening the bathroom door which seemed much bigger than Seungmin’s bedroom. He struggled a bit to put on the small grey sweatpants, the bottoms barely covering his ankles. 

‘It will have to do,’ he thought to himself, picking up his wet clothes and walking back into Seungmin’s room. 

“Hey, where can-“ Jeongin was cut off when he saw a half naked Seungmin, who had yet to take notice of his presence. 

Jeongin should have looked away. Instead, he found himself admiring just how good Seungmin looked in an oversized T-shirt and tight black boxer briefs that hugged his body in all the right places. For such a thin boy, he sure did have a nice ass. 

So, Jeongin should have looked away, because Jeongin was straight. Jeongin was a popular boy with lots of girls to choose from. Because he would never, ever, get with this sorry excuse of a human. 

“Jeongin?” He felt a small hand shaking him, drawing him out of his thoughts. “Jeongin, are you okay?” Yup. Definitely straight.

“Would you stop touching me.” 

Seungmin stepped away, looking down. “S-sorry,” he stuttered.

Jeongin watched as he picked up the wet clothes, placing them by a small heater in the corner of the room. When had he put on pants?

“Shall we get to work?” 

 

*****

 

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

Did Seungmin notice how Jeongin was looking at him? Yes. Yes he did. 

Seungmin had felt eyes on him as he was bent over looking for his pants. He even blushed when he turned around to see Jeongin looking at him in a strange way. 

But of course, he wouldn’t say anything. He would probably get punched again if he did. 

Finding a pair of striped blue pajama pants, he quickly pulled them on. “Jeongin?” he called out. 

No answer.

“Jeongin?” he said again, this time tapping the taller boys arm gently. “Jeongin, are you okay?”

That seemed to snap him out of his daze, his expression switching to the usual irritated one. 

“Would you stop touching me.” 

Seungmin, feeling a little hurt, apologized and begun picking up their wet clothes. He placed them by his little heater. “Shall we get to work?” 

Sitting down at his desk, he pulled up the assignment on his laptop. Jeongin presently walked over, taking a seat on the edge of his desk. “Ok, so I thought that maybe we could look over the photos I already have and then decide on which ones to use.” He pulled up his files and began showing Jeongin the pictures he had already taken, which mostly included his cat and nature around the neighbourhood. 

“Is this really all you've got?” The boy sitting on the desk gave a disappointed look at the 15 or so pictures Seungmin had taken. “Geez and here I was thinking that all nerdy outcasts were smart.”

Seungmin’s blood boiled. He had hoped that maybe behind the scenes Jeongin was a half decent guy, but boy was he wrong.

“Ya well, at least I got something done.” He turned back around, grabbing his laptop and walking over to his bed. 

Jeongin didn't reply back and instead Seungmin found him looking around his room as if studying it. He didn't say anything as he picked up a few things before setting them down. His eyes finally moved over to the small photo pushed back behind some clothes. 

“Is this your dad?” he asked, picking up the old photo.

“Ya, it is.” 

The boy looked up at Seungmin and then down at the photo again. “You kinda look like him, you know?” 

Seungmin couldn't help the chuckle that came from his mouth as he stood up, walking over to where Jeongin was seated. “Well I would sure hope so, or else my mom’s got some explaining to do.” 

Jeongin laughed and Seungmin couldn't help but want him to laugh again. It had been a while since he had any form of conversation. It was nice to hear someone laugh at something he said.

“I guess he doesn't live here anymore, does he?” 

Seungmin frowned. “How did you guess that?” 

The boy laughed and put down the photo. “Well for starters, your house is completely empty and your family life is obviously a touchy subject. I’m guessing nasty divorce?” 

Huh. This guy isn't as dumb as Seungmin thought he was. 

“It must have been difficult…” 

Was that sympathy he was hearing? 

“I mean, I know of people whose parents get divorced or break up and I always wonder how on earth they can live through it. Don't get me wrong, I can't stand my parents’ nagging sometimes, but I know that in the end they just want what's best for me. I know that they are some of the few people that can actually tolerate me. I really don't know if I could survive without them...“ he looked down at Seungmin. 

“And I really don’t get how someone could live without anyone ever being home. It must really suck.”

Seungmin didn't want to be tearing up in front of this bully, but he was. What he said got to him and he realized just how indeed alone he was. He nodded slowly in response to whatever it was Jeongin just said and put down his laptop. 

“Um, I don't suppose you’re hungry?” Seungmin asked, trying desperately to change the subject. 

Jeongin seemed a little taken aback. “Oh um, sure.” Thank God he could use whatever little brains he had. 

“Is pizza okay? I mean I would offer to cook but one, I can't cook, and two, I haven't bought groceries in over a week.”

Jeonign chuckled and ruffled the shorter boys hair. His hand retracted suddenly though, as if realizing what he had just done. Seungmin smiled awkwardly and picked up his phone. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then.”

 

*****

 

Jeongin’s P.O.V. 

Jeongin wasn't sure exactly when it happened, but he was beginning to find Seungmin increasingly tolerable. In fact, he would go as far as to say it was refreshing- refreshing to hear someone talk about anything other than girls and drama. 

After the pizza had arrived, the two boys fell into a lengthy conversation on the best movies, what shows to watch and which characters were their favourites. 

“I can't believe you like the sequel more than the original.” Seungmin laughed out loud. 

“Uh- I can't believe you dont.” Jeongin didn't want to admit it, but this boy had a nice laugh. Almost unique. 

Jeongin just then heard a faint meow coming from the front door. 

Seungmin stood up running over and opening it, a small tabby cat looking awfully wet, running in. 

“Baby! I was so worried about you!” The boy scooped up the tiny cat in his arms, hugging him close. 

Jeongin felt his heart skip a beat. Oh god no. He couldn't help the fact that he found it almost adorable, the way Seungmin was caring for his cat. He had grabbed a towel and was now gently rubbing his fur to dry the poor thing. 

“What’s his name?” He asked walking over and sitting on the floor beside the smaller boy.

“This little guy is Sam or, as I like to call him, Sammy. He's probably my only actual friend.” He then proceeded to laugh. “Wow I really do sound like a loser when I say it out loud.”

Jeongin felt sorry for a moment. He couldn't understand why anyone would not want to be friends with this boy. Then he realized just how much of a hypocrite he was being.

The cat wiggled his way out of Seungmin's arms and stalked over to Jeongin, rubbing up against his arm. 

“Ha, I guess he likes you.” 

Jeongin smiled gently reaching out his hand to pet the cat and realizing how tiny he was next to Jeongin’s large hands. “He’s really cute.”

Seungmin smiled in reply, looking almost proud. “He was a gift from my dad. He got him from a shelter.” A sad smile took over his face and Jeongin nodded, not knowing what to say. That was the problem with him, he never knew what to say.

“Well I’m sure Sammy appreciates just how much you care for him.” 

The boy laughed and stood up. “Haha, yeah right. I think he's just here for the food.” 

Jeongin slowly stood up, gently pushing away the purring cat. 

“Hey what time is it?” 

Checking his phone, Seungmin looked surprised. “It’s already 7.” 

Damn, time really had gone by quickly. Jeongin couldn't believe he was saying this but he was actually glad that he didn't end up going to that stupid party. This was actually nice. 

“I guess you gotta get home then.” 

Jeongin snapped out of his thoughts looking down at the younger boy who almost looked sad at the thought of him leaving. Maybe this really had been the first real conversation he had had in awhile. 

Jeongin didn't know exactly what it was that prompted him to say that he could stay for a bit longer, but he knew either way, he wouldn't regret it. He knew that by Monday, he would go back to being the asshole guy the school thought he was and go back to ignoring Seungmin. Everything would go back to normal until the next time they would meet up. Jeongin just thought that's how things worked. Besides, he wasn't ready to give up everything to be friends with one so called loser of a guy. 

*****

Another two hours went by before Jeongin got a call from his parents, telling him to get his ass back home. 

In all honesty, he wanted nothing more than to stay here watching movies and talking with this boy, but he knew he was already in enough shit considering what had gone down earlier today. 

“Thanks for the pizza, man,” he said, putting on his shoes.

Seungmin smiled, passing Jeongin a plastic bag holding his now dry clothes. “No problem. Although we really didn't get anything done.”

Jeongin laughed one last time. “Haha ya but I had a good time.” 

He thought he saw Seungmin blush as he opened the front door, his driver waiting by the car. 

“Well, I guess I'll be seeing you kid.” He reached out ,ruffling the smaller boys messy black hair.

“Hey who are you calling a kid- I’m technically older than you.” He laughed pushing Jeongin’s hand away. 

He could only smile as he turned around, walking down the front steps.

“Oh and Seungmin.” 

“Ya?”

“You’re not a loser.” With that, he waved one last time before hopping into the back seat of his car. 

And as his driver drove off, he couldn't help but feel as though he was getting himself into something he would probably end up regretting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo its finally begun. ;)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, I only said it cause my friends were there but I promise, I meant what I said on Friday- I don’t think you’re a loser and I really did have a good time.”
> 
> Seungmin couldn't believe what he was hearing. When had his life turned into a cliché movie. Man, this guy was really stupid…

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

Seungmin had spent his weekend in a much happier state than he had ever been. 

On Sunday morning, he even went out to buy groceries for the next time Jeongin came over. Maybe he could make him something. 

Seungmin found it incredibly ironic that he was actually getting along with the boy that smacked him. 

Monday came quicker than expected and Seungmin found himself excited in a way. He finally found a friend. He put on loose ripped jeans and a sweatshirt, making sure to actually brush his hair for once.

It had been a while since he had actually looked at himself in the mirror. Dark bags under his eyes and pale skin from lack of nutrition made him look away in disgust. ‘Right. Avoid looking into mirrors, Seungmin,’ he thought, pulling on his coat and heading out the door.

*****

Jeongin’s P.O.V. 

Jeongin had done his very best to avoid running into Seungmin. 

He couldn't have the boy thinking that they were friends. Because they weren't. Yes, Jeongin had enjoyed the time they had spent together, probably more than he should have, but he wouldn't let his friends find out or they might call him a loser too. Jeongin couldn’t risk losing his friends. 

Unfortunately for Jeongin, it was 3rd period which meant photography. 

“Hey Jeongin!” 

Shit. 

Jeongin looked up from his seat at the smiling boy. ‘Don't look at me like that,’ he thought, his heart hurting at what he would have to say next. By now the class was mostly filled and his friends had just walked into the room. 

“Ha, look at you. I spend a few hours helping you and you’re already in love with me.” Laughter filled his ears as his friends sat down behind him. “You don't actually think I’d be friends with someone like you, do you? I have standards you know.”  
Jeongin regretted it. He regretted it the moment those words had fallen from his lips and when he looked up at the now embarrassed boy who looked like he would burst into tears. 

He hated himself for saying those things and letting his popularity control him. 

“Oh my gosh, that guy is a bigger loser than we thought he was.” Hyunjin laughed, pushing Jeongin’s shoulder. ‘Yeah and you’re an even bigger loser than I thought you were’ Jeongin thought as he grumpily took out his notebook. By now, Seungmin was long gone, probably to hide in the bathroom for the rest of the day. 

“Bro, you missed the craziest party on Friday.” Minho spoke moving his chair to the side of Jeongin’s desk. Hyunjin laughed. “It wasn't that great. Minho is just saying that cause he fell in love.”

Jeongin laughed, looking over at Minho whose cheeks were turning red. “I didn't fall in love with anyone- cut the crap…”

“That’s a fucking lie and you know it. You were staring at that boy all night and when you finally got up to ask him to dance, you ended up running away.” Jeongin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Minho, the biggest hoe of all, had gotten shy over a boy. 

Minho simply blushed and turned away.

“So what's this mystery man’s name?” Jeongin asked. 

“I think his name is Jisung. He goes to this school but he’s a sophomore... And I'm not in love with him!”

Hyunjin and Jeongin laughed. Their teacher walked in just then, telling the boys to be quiet or leave the class. 

***** 

After school, Jeongin had left his friends to try and find a sad Seungmin. 

The shorter boy was hurriedly putting his books in his locker. He didn't look up when Jeongin approached him nor when he greeted him with a hello. 

“Seungmin… “ No reply. The boy continued to put away his books before zipping up his bag and slamming the locker shut. Jeongin jumped at the loud noise. 

“Seungmin listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.” 

Seungmin looked genuinely surprised as he gave Jeongin a side glance. “You’re sorry? Wow, cause that makes it so much better.” He began walking towards the exit, Jeongin following closely behind. 

“Look, I only said it cause my friends were there but I promise, I meant what I said on Friday- I don’t think you’re a loser and I really did have a good time.”

Seungmin stopped but did not turn around to face Jeongin. “And how does you telling me this make it better?”

He had a point. 

“I'm sorry… I really am.” Jeongin bent down opening his bag and pulled out a smaller bag. “Here are the clothes you lent me. I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to wash them, but thank you again for letting me use them.” 

Seungmin took the bag slowly, not meeting Jeongin's eyes. “Is that all?” 

Jeongin didn't want him to leave. He didn't know why he was feeling this way but he was. “Um, I don't suppose you want to get something to eat with me? We can work on the project.”

The smaller boy rolled his eyes in reply and turned back around toward the exit. 

“Yeah, I don't think so. Tomorrow, meet me after school at the front gate. We’ll work on the project.”

Without another word, Seungmin left Jeongin standing in the middle of the hall.

*****

Seungmin’s P.O.V. 

After Jeongin had insulted him in front of the whole class, Seungmin had run off in embarrassment to the bathroom were he hid in the last stall until the end of class and then all through lunch. It was only during 4th period that he finally showed himself. The class didn't bother him much but there were a few laughs here and there.

At the end of the day, Seungmin took his time going to his locker. He didn't want to run into anyone from his class on the bus. He thought about how he was supposed to show himself tomorrow as he threw his English textbook in his locker. 

“Seungmin… “ 

Great. Just when he thought he had avoided danger at all costs. Seungmin slammed his locker shut, hurriedly throwing his bag over his shoulder in an attempt to escape whatever half-hearted apologies this man had to offer. 

“Seungmin listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.” 

Lies. “You’re sorry? Wow, cause that makes it so much better.” He couldn't believe this guy… like he said, they weren't friends. 

“Look, I only said it cause my friends were there but I promise, I meant what I said on Friday- I don’t think you’re a loser and I really did have a good time.”

Seungmin couldn't believe what he was hearing. When had his life turned into a cliché movie. Man, this guy was really stupid… 

“I'm sorry… I really am.” Jeongin bent down opening his bag and pulled out a smaller bag. “Here are the clothes you lent me. I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to wash them, but thank you again for letting me use them.” 

Seungmin took the bag slowly, not meeting Jeongin's eyes. He couldn't look into those deep brown eyes… He couldn't let him get away with this. “Is that all?” 

Jeongin scratched the back of his neck and looked down at his feet. “Um, I don't suppose you want to get something to eat with me? We can work on the project.”

Seungmin just rolled his eyes. It would be better if they just didn't talk at all… then he wouldn't get so hopeful that he had finally made a friend. He had to say no. 

“Yeah, I don't think so. Tomorrow, meet me after school at the front gate. We’ll work on the project.”

Without another word, Seungmin left Jeongin standing in the middle of the hall. He couldn't let this bully get away with it… especially since all he wanted out of Seungmin was a good mark in photography. But Seungmin wasn't dumb. He knew better than to fall for the boy with a perfect smile.

*****

By the time Seungmin arrived at home, the sun had started to set. 

He fed his cat, locked the doors, watered the plants and then proceeded to make himself a bowl of instant noodles. He hadn't eaten all day and yet he didn't even have the appetite to finish it all.

Picking up his cat, he left the half eaten cup of noodles on the counter and walked upstairs. He passed an old family photo on the way of his mom, sister and dad all together. They looked so happy… When did things begin to fall apart, he wondered. It was in that moment, the house totally silent and dark, that Seungmin felt more alone then he ever had. What was the point of living in a world that didn't even want him. 

With a heavy heart, he placed his cat on the bed and made his way over to the shower.

The water was burning hot as it cascaded down his back, washing away the troubles of today. Seungmin cried, letting the water mix in with his fallen tears. He finally turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing the nearest towel. 

Maybe his mom would finally be home this weekend. Maybe his sister would finally visit.

Seungmin opened the bag that had his used clothes inside. He picked up the sweatpants that were too small for Jeongin, the black t-shirt that looked far too good on him and put them on. ‘Has it really gotten so bad that you have to wear the clothes that your bully wore to feel like you're not alone?’

Seungmin pushed his thoughts away and climbed into bed, turning on his small night light. His cat snuggled into his side for warmth and Seungmin found himself burying his face in the collar of the shirt. It smelled like him. 

And even if it was for a brief moment, Seungmin felt a little less alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas...


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your friend Minho. He likes Jisung, doesn’t he.” 
> 
> Jeongin looked down at the freckled boy. “What’s it to you?” Felix rolled his eyes. “Tell him not to get his hopes up. Jisung doesn’t date fuck boys or bullies and from what I’ve heard- and seen- your boy Minho is both of those.”

Jeongin’s P.O.V. 

Jeongin’s fists landed hard against the punching bag surface. Over and over again. He didn't want to ever stop and he imagined that the punching bag, that had unfortunately become a continual way of relieving anger, was everything that he hated in this moment.

Sweat dripped off his body as the room temperature seemed to grow hotter with every swing.

“Jeongin.” Punch. “Jeongin, I want to speak with you.” Punch. “Yang Jeongin.” Punch. “Yang Jeongin, punch that thing one more time,” the voice threatened.

Fuck, what did he want. 

“What!”

His father stood before him, an annoyed look on his face. He massaged his temple, reaching over to shut off the music blasting from the large speaker. “We need to talk about your grades.” 

Jeongin picked up his phone and shoved it into his pocket. “Yeah, I don't think so.” He slipped a large black hoodie over his sweaty body. Usually, he would shower before putting his sweater on, but today… was just not his day

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

Jeongin’s father pulled harshly on his arm.

“Not anywhere near here, that's for sure,” he snapped, before breaking free from his father's hold.

He ran up the stairs and out the door. The driver, who had not yet been informed that Jeongin was not allowed to leave, let him into the car. 

“Where to, young Sir?”

Jeongin wordlessly typed in the address of the only house he could remember: Hyunjin’s.

“Buckle up, then.” 

Through the whole ride, Jeongin could only think about one thing… or one person, for that matter.

Seungmin. 

Seungmin ended up not coming after school, saying that he had caught a cold and had to stay home. Of course Jeongin knew that was bullshit. Of course he knew it was because Seungmin hated him and the rest of the class and that made Jeongin mad. It made him mad because it was his own damn fault. 

It had already been two days and for some strange reason, he found himself longing to see the boy.

 

*****

As the car pulled up to the front of Hyunjin’s rather glamorous house, Jeongin could hear the faint pounding of music coming from the seemingly crowded home. ‘Was he actually stupid enough to throw a party on a school night?’ Jeongin thought as he stepped out of the car.

“And what time should I pick you up, young Sir?” 

Jeongin didn’t look back at the driver. He hoped to God that he wouldn’t tell his parents where he was. “I’m not going back tonight. Please don’t tell my parents that I’m here…” 

The man hesitated before nodding slowly. 

Jeongin walked up to the mansion-like-home and brought his fist loudly upon the door. It took a couple tries but finally, a wasted Hyunjin with 2 girls on either side, opened the door. 

“Oh my god guys! Look who showed up!” 

Drunken cheers erupted as Jeongin stepped through the door. About 50 or so students littered the wide open space of Hyunjin’s now messy home. 

“Bro, are you crazy? Why on earth would you throw a party on a school night- much less the middle of the fucking week!” 

Hyunjin pushed the girls off and stumbled toward Jeongin, leading him over to the couch littered with empty beer bottles and other unsavoury drinks. 

Jeongin’s nose scrunched up at the smell of Hyunjin’s breath. “God bro, you stink… How much have you been drinking?”

The black haired boy just laughed, pointing towards an awkward looking Minho. “You see, he only was we could gotten them together is by partying…” 

Jeongin scratched his head trying to make out what Hyunjin was saying, his words coming out more like gibberish. 

“Uh-huh…” Jeongin, confused, looked at Minho again, who was walking towards them.  
“Oh hey Jeongin, when did you show up?”

Jeongin smiled at Minho, happy to see him less drunk than Hyunjin. Minho, despite being a total dick to everyone, was the only person that Jeongin could really confide in when it came to his parents. 

“I uh… I had to leave. Parents were at it again.” 

Minho just nodded looking down at his cup. “Well then, I guess you’ll be needing this more than me.”

Taking the drink, Jeongin took a sip of the less than tasteful liquid. Vodka.

“Thanks I guess.” 

Minho nodded, resting his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder. 

“So uh, what’s this I hear about you and the boy.”

Minho blushed, looking down at his feet. “Um nothing. Why, what have you heard?”

“Well from what this drunken idiot told me, this whole party was to get you together with the boy you're apparently in love with.” Jeongin’s eyes searched the room for the boy they called Jisung. 

“I don’t love him, ok?!” Minho sighed, pushing himself off of the sleeping Hyunjin. Man he really couldn't hold his drinks. “It's just- he's the first person that I've felt this way around…” 

“I'm able to talk just about anyone into bed, but with this guy…” He trailed off, looking in the direction of the boy who was dancing with a guy about his height. “With him it's different. He is different.”

Jeongin nodded, slowly looking back at Minho who still staring at the boy with star struck eyes. “What makes you think he's different if you can't even talk to him?”

Minho rolled his eyes. “I just have a feeling, ok? You wouldn't understand…” 

No, he wouldn't. Jeongin had never been in love before, much less done anything more than make out with anyone. His first kiss was from a girl in his 4th grade class. That had been a dare, and one which Jeongin wanted to forget. The second time was when he had too much to drink and ended up making out with a random girl who had showed up to one of Hyunjin’s wild parties. Both times were equally bad. 

“Ok. Let's go, you're asking him to dance.” Jeongin pulled Minho up with one arm and he couldn't help but think that those boxing sessions were really paying off. 

“No, please…” Minho whined, trying to pull away from Jeongin’s grasp. 

“It's now or never, man.”

They approached the two boys. Jisung had dark blue hair and was wearing a loose t-shirt and jeans. The other boy had faded orange hair, his dark roots showing through and freckles danced across his face. Both boys looked over when Jeongin and Minho stopped beside them. 

“Hey there. You guys go to our school, right?” 

They exchanged a look before nodding. “Ya, I'm Jisung and this is Felix. We're sophomores.” 

Felix waved, a big smile on his face. “Hello!” The freckled boy said with a heavy Australian accent. 

“It’s nice to meet you both. I'm Jeongin and this is Minho.” Minho was still trying desperately to sneak away from Jeongin. “Say hi Minho, don't be rude.” 

“I wasn’t trying to be, geez.” He finally stopped struggling and with a very red face, he nodded slowly in Jisung's direction. “Um, hello.” 

Jisung smiled and Jeongin could have sworn that, had he not been holding onto Minho’s arm, the poor boy would have dropped to the floor.

“Um, I don’t suppose you want to dance?” Minho asked, shyly rubbing his neck. Jisung smiled, nodding his head and pulled Minho to his side. 

Jeongin doesn’t think he’d ever seen Minho so helpless.

“You're friend Minho. He likes Jisung, doesn’t he.” 

Jeongin looked down at the freckled boy. “What’s it to you?” Felix rolled his eyes. “Tell him not to get his hopes up. Jisung doesn’t date fuck boys or bullies and from what I’ve heard- and seen- your boy Minho is both of those.”

Who the fuck was this guy to say that… Jeongin felt anger growing inside him. Sure, Minho wasn’t the greatest guy when it came to manners, but he certainly didn’t deserve to be judged by a stranger.

“I’m going now. I better not find out that your friend tried to do anything to him, or else.” 

‘Or else what?’ Jeongin wanted to say but when he looked back at the boy, he was already grabbing his coat to leave. 

“Fucking weirdo…” he mumbled under his breath. Turning around, he made his way back toward Hyunjin, who was now making out with some random girl. 

He didn’t want to see that so, drinking a few more shots, he sighed before crawling upstairs to Hyunjin's room. Finally, some peace and quiet. Jeongin's vision got fuzzy as he lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. What was he doing again? 

Slowly, he dug around his pocket for his phone just as he got a text. 

Seungmin.

Emo Freak: Hey, if ur free let’s work on the project tom. 

Jeongin let out a drunken giggle. He had forgotten that he had set the boy's name to that.

Jeongin: Okkieee dokie :p

Emo Freak: um ok… just uh meet by my locker and we’ll go from there. 

Jeongin: whatevr u wnat baby ;)

The text bubble indicating that he was typing, popped up twice before disappearing completely. He must have scared the boy off. “Good.” Jeongin said out loud. Seungmin had made him feel something he wasn’t supposed to feel.

He threw his phone to the side and curled up in the mass of Hyunjin’s sheets. 

*****

Seungmin’s P.O.V. 

It was a little after 1am when Seungmin finally put away his work and got ready for bed. He remembered that their project was due in less than 2 weeks. Shit. He would have to talk to him. Sometimes, he wondered if maybe it would have been better if they had just stayed as bully and loser. 

Pulling out his phone, he wrapped his towel loosely around his waist. 

Seungmin: Hey, if ur free let’s work on the project tom. 

Asshat (Jeongin): Okkieee dokie :p

Weird. 

Seungmin: um ok… just uh meet by my locker and we’ll go from there. 

Asshat (Jeongin): whatevr u wnat baby ;)

Jeongin frowned. Was he drunk or something? 

Just as he was about to reply, the door opened with a bang and two loud voices were heard from downstairs. 

Seungmin dropped his phone and cautiously walked down the stairs. 

The two figures stumbled in the dark, laughing in a drunk manner. Great. Just fucking great. Seungmin flipped on the light switch. 

“Hello sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slower updates because I’m tired and sad... writing is hard work :( anyway I’ll try my best, enjoy.
> 
> -YellowCurtins
> 
>    
> I hope you guys are enjoying our story so far :) sorry for slow updates, we're trying our best <3
> 
> ~yoojiin


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man grinned and approached Seungmin. “You know, you and your sister look so much alike.” He reached out grabbing Seungmin’s chin, forcefully tilting it upwards. What the hell was happening. “I wonder if maybe you'll be just as easy to fuck as she was.” He pushed Seungmin into the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempted sexual assault at the start.
> 
> Keep in mind:  
> Wasn't edited, lots of mistakes in both spelling and grammar.
> 
> {EDIT}  
> The chapter has been edited. Enjoy :)

Warning: Attempted sexual assault.

*****

Seungmin’s P.O.V. 

Seungmin sat across from his very drunk sister and her new boyfriend. 

“What the hell are you doing here? If you're looking for mom, she's not here… she's in freaking Tokyo,” Seungmin spat out. Sure, he was lonely but his sister was the last person he would want to have back. She was a drop out who slept around with different guys every week, especially ones with money. Ever since Seungmin’s mom cut her off, she would try to find any guy with a load of cash. 

“Brother dear! Why on earth are you being so damn mean… what did I ever do to you?” His sister slurred out, attempting to reach for Seungmin. She stumbled and fell onto the ground. The man, who was supposedly her boyfriend, just laughed and picked her up. 

“Oh fuck, I feel like shit… I'm staying here for the night, little bro… I'll probably be gone when you wake up.”

'Of course she would,' Seungmin thought. 

Seungmin’s sister and her boyfriend stumbled up the stairs. Seungmin shut off the lights and followed close behind. She stumbled into her room, her man right behind her. 

“Goodnight dear brother!” She yelled, probably waking up the whole neighbourhood.

Seungmin scoffed before slamming his door shut. 

As he collapsed onto his bed, tears welled up in Seungmin's eyes. Why was everyone so damn selfish... 

*****  
It was about half past 2. Seungmin tossed and turned in his bed, unable to fall asleep. This was a common occurrence for him, but some days were worse than others.

There was a faint banging on his door and Seungmin reluctantly got up from his bed with a groan. “Oh come on, it's freaking 2 am. What do you want now?” he yelled at his sister behind the door. Unlocking it, he slowly opened the door only to have not his sister, but her rich boyfriend standing in the doorway. 

“Hey um, where's the bathroom?” 

Seungmin rolled his eyes and pointed across the hall where a large sign read ‘Bathroom’. Man, his sister didn't just date rich guys, she dated idiots too.  
The man just stood in the doorway for a moment before pushing past Seungmin into his room. “Um, is there something you need?” Seungmin asked, still standing by the door. What the hell was he doing?

“Nice room you got, kid…” The man picked up a few items before facing Seungmin. He had neatly brushed back hair despite probably having been at the club for hours. He wore a polo shirt and dress pants. 

“Um thanks, I guess?”

The man grinned and approached Seungmin. “You know, you and your sister look so much alike.” He reached out grabbing Seungmin’s chin, forcefully tilting it upwards. What the hell was happening. “I wonder if maybe you'll be just as easy to fuck as she was.” He pushed Seungmin into the wall. 

“Ok, you need to fucking stop,” Seungmin cried out, his voice cracking. His heart began to race in fear, his mind getting fuzzy. What was happening?

The man held Seungmin up against the wall and attempted to kiss him. The smaller boy struggled to escape from the horrible man whose breath reeked of alcohol. The man dug his fingers into Seungmin’s skin, holding him in place. “Stop moving!” He shouted, pressing his mouth to Seungmin’s neck. 

Seungmin cried out, kicking his leg up to the man's crotch. “Ah fuck!” The creep stumbled away, letting go of Seungmin. 

“Get out!” Seungmin yelled, pushing the man with what little strength he had left. 

Seungmin slammed the door, locked it and blocked it with his dresser. He heard banging and distorted yelling between his sister and the man on the other side. Seungmin curled up on the floor and let out a muffled sob.

His vision became blurry as he slowly shut his eyes, leaning back against the dresser. 

What had he done to deserve this?

*****

Jeongin’s P.O.V. 

Jeongin woke up to a pounding headache and the bright rays of the sun shining in on his face, blinding him. 

“Fuck…” he muttered, sluggishly sitting up on the bed, only to be struck by a sharp pain in his head. After resting for a moment, he took in his surroundings and noted that his sweater had been tossed aside. He was in Hyunjin’s room and the whole house was silent. He fumbled around the bed covers for his phone, then noticed it on the ground a few feet away from him. 

“Oh come on…” Jeongin groaned, running his fingers over cracked screen. 

He picked up his hoodie as he slowly stood up, a frown on his face from the headache. Jeongin didn't really get bad hangovers like his friends; typically only headaches. 

‘Fuck,’ he thought, 'there's school today.' Tiptoeing down the stairs, he noticed a few passed out people, Minho on the couch and Hyunjin with a girl on the floor. He looked at the clock and sighed, '8:15, shit.' No matter how bad his headache was, Jeongin knew he couldn't afford to skip a day of school, especially after going to a party on a school night. If his parents didn't want to strangle him now, they would if he spent the day lazing around. 

Rushing upstairs, he rummaged through Hyunjin’s drawers, and found his old uniform. A little snug but it would have to do. He grabbed his bag and slipped on his jacket, then picked up his phone to call a taxi. 

*****

Jeongin regretted his decision. 

At lunch, he sat with his friends and some girls. They were being far too loud for his sensitive ears. 

A girl, whose name Jeongin had forgotten, poked him on the shoulder. If he wasn't feeling like his head weighed 40 pounds, he would have snapped at her. 

“Ugh… what do you want?” He asked, stretching slowly before facing her. 

Her face was red and Jeongin tried not to roll his eyes. 

“Jeongieee… me and some of the girls were wondering if you wanna get pizza after school?” She looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes, a few other girls that had been listening doing the same.

‘Shit,’ he thought, 'I need an excuse.' Just then, he remembered that he was supposed to meet Seungmin after school to work on their project. 

“Sorry girls, I have a project to finish.” They awed in disappointment. “Maybe another time.” He faked a smile to which the girl beside him blushed at.

Ugh. 

The bell finally rang and Jeongin stood up to go to his last class. 

Seungmin had not been in photography and Jeongin couldn't help but worry slightly. He had texted him a few times to ask if they were still meeting up, but he got no reply.

*****

Half an hour after school ended, Jeongin decided to leave. It was obvious the boy wasn't going to show up. As he stood up to leave the empty building, his phone buzzed signaling a text.

Emo freak: Sorry I'm not able to meet up with you, if you still want to work on the project, I'll be at my house but you'll have to get here by yourself.  
Emo freak: Sorry again.

Jeongin sighed in frustration. Before replying to the boy, he sent a quick text to his driver to pick him up.

Jeongin: K I’ll be over in a bit.

Seungmin didn't reply but Jeongin could see that he read the text. Putting his phone in his pocket, he could hear the faint pitter-patter of rain as he walked towards the exit. ‘Wasn't it sunny this morning?’ he thought. 

He shook his head as he sat down on the steps. 

His driver showed up 15 minutes later and once inside, Jeongin lay his head against the window. He watched the raindrops slowly sliding down; it was almost as if they were racing each other.

“Young Sir, your parents aren't pleased regarding last nights actions.” 

His driver's voice broke the silence as they made their way to Seungmin’s house. 

“So?” Jeongin mumbled, not really paying attention, thinking about the quiet boy they were driving to. 

The driver sighed, pulling up at a red light. “I know it’s not my place to say, young Sir, but rebelling will only cause a bigger problem.”

Jeongin knew he was right but he kept silent, instead turning on the radio to fill the silence. 

For the rest of the ride, not a word was spoken until the driver pulled up to Seungmin’s house. “Then I’ll pick you up around 7?” He asked, handing Seungmin an umbrella. 

“No, at 8.” He muttered a thanks before heading out of the car into the light rain. 

Jeongin felt his stomach turn as he walked up to the white door of Seungmin’s home. An unsettling feeling creeped over him as he knocked firmly on the door. Something was wrong. It had to be, the boy had missed 3 days of school already. 

A minute or two later, the door opened slowly, revealing the smaller boy. He was wearing a large black hoodie and even larger sweatpants; the same sweatpants Jeongin had worn when they first met. His hair looked greasy and messy, his eyes swollen as if he had been crying. 

“Um come on in… I don't have any food, sorry.”

Jeongin shut the door behind him and took his shoes off.

*****

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

Seungmin opened the front door hesitantly, revealing Jeongin. Despite feeling like absolute shit, Seungmin couldn't help but notice how good Jeongin looked in the leather jacket. 

“Um come on in… I don't have any food, sorry,” he mumbled, walking towards the stairs. Jeongin followed shortly after as Seungmin led the way to his room. As he reached out to grab his camera, his hands began to shake. Seungmin would be lying if he said he wasn't still in shock. After the incident, Seungmin had kept himself locked in his room until 3. By then, his sister and her asshole boyfriend had left. They had probably realized that they wouldn't get any money from Seungmin.

He had spent the night on the floor and when he woke up, the room was bitterly cold. Seungmin felt so sick with what had happened, he spent a few minutes trying to hold down the food he had in his stomach. 

“So um… Where do you wanna start?” 

Jeongin broke Seungmin out of his thoughts, taking the camera from his hands which were still visibly shaking. He hoped the taller boy wouldn't notice.  
“Oh um, I guess we should take care of the emotions part of the assignment,” he muttered, his mind not fully processing what was happening around him. 

*Click* 

“One down, five more to go.” 

Seungmin looked up with wide eyes at a laughing Jeongin, who was currently looking at whatever awful picture he had managed to take of him. 

“Delete it.” Seungmin attempted to swipe the camera from the boy's hands, only to miss and stumble.

The taller boy continued to laugh before reaching a hand out. “Haha, sorry about that.” Seungmin looked up at Jeongin's smiling face and felt heat rising to his cheeks. He was kind of cute.

Seungmin slowly reached for the boy's large hand, pulling himself up. His sleeve slid up to reveal the bruises which were now a deep reddish-purple.

Jeongin stopped laughing the moment he noticed them, Seungmin still not realizing what his sleeve had revealed. He was about to ask when suddenly, Jeongin pulled his sleeve up further, uncovering a few more bruises. “Who did this to you?” 

Seungmin felt uneasy at the way Jeongin, who was usually smiling around him, was now serious. Actually serious. He pulled his wrist away, Jeongin releasing his grip, and pulled his sleeve down once more.

“It's nothing… I just fell down the stairs, that's all.” He lied even though he knew that Jeongin, no matter how dumb he could be sometimes, wouldn't buy such a shitty excuse.

*****

Jeongin’s P.O.V.

Jeongin was beginning to grow very uncomfortable and anxious. He watched as Seungmin stood on a small stool, looking through the shelves for food. The boy had refused to say anything regarding the bruises, other than the shitty excuse of falling down the stairs. 

Jeongin frowned, looking down at the camera in his hands. 

“So um, I’ve got a few eggs left, instant noodles, matcha powder, tea, waffle mix and blackberries…” Seungmin stepped down from his stool. 

Jeongin sighed knowing he wouldn't get anything out of Seungmin anytime soon. Reluctantly, he stood up and made his way over to the smaller boy. 

“How about I make us something… from what little I’ve learned about you, it's that you can’t cook for shit.” He placed a hand on Seungmin’s shoulder, the boy letting out a snort.

“Touché my friend, touché.” 

Jeongin half-smiled, placing the camera down gently and getting to work on their meal. He filled a pot with water, turning the stove on high. 

“Mr. Yang, what is it you are making for us on this lovely Thursday afternoon?” Jeongin looked over to see Seungmin holding the camera up towards the taller boy's face, the red recording button flashing.

“Well, I’m going to make some deluxe instant shrimp ramen and a fried egg to go on top. Then, I'm going to make some waffles for dessert… what are your thoughts on that?” He asked, placing the noodles in the now boiling water.

Seungmin let out a breathy laugh as he focused the camera onto the boiling water. Jeongin looked over at him, noticing how his eyes were looking more bright, and how nice his skin was… and those lips… 

“Jeongin?” Fuck. He caught him. “The noodles, I think, are ready.” 

Jeongin snapped out of his daze, turning off the stove and removing the pot. “Shit, I hope I didn’t over-cook them,” he mumbled, mixing in the powder before getting the eggs ready to fry.

Seungmin watched him, genuinely interested in Jeongin’s cooking.

‘He looks really cute…’

“Seungmin, go sit down and I'll bring the food to the table when I'm done,” Jeongin said, focusing on the task before him. 

*****

A while later, both boys were sharing a meal in silence. Jeongin sometimes caught himself staring at Seungmin, who ate the food like he had been starving for days. 

Jeongin wanted to ask what, or who, had caused the bruises on the boy's arms. It sparked an unknown flame deep inside him to think that someone had tried something on him…

*Click*

Jeongin looked up at Seungmin, who held the camera close to his face.

“What the hell are you trying to pull?” he asked, watching as the boy giggled. He couldn't be mad, of course… not when his stomach was doing somersaults every time he would smile or laugh.

“This, we'll call a resting bitch face or something,” Seungmin giggled, looking once again at the picture he had taken.

Jeongin watched in silence, before picking up the empty plates and bringing them to the sink. Despite being raised in a rich household that hired maids to do all the work, Jeongin knew how to cook. Back when he was very little, his grandmother had taken him in when his parents where too busy with work. Actually, he had considered his grandmother as his mother up until her death 3 years ago. She had taught him how to make basic dishes and to sew, and even some basic gardening skills. 

Of course, Jeongin wouldn't let anyone find out about his unusual skills… that wouldn't sit so well with his friends.

He turned on the waffle maker, letting it preheat before carefully pouring the batter in.

“Hey Jeongin?”

The taller boy gave a side glance over to where Seungmin now sat on the edge of the kitchen counter. 

“Where did you learn how to cook? I mean I don't want to sound rude, but doesn't a rich kid like you have maids for that?” 

If it was anyone else asking him that, he might have thrown a few punches but instead he let out a sigh, putting down the bowl of batter.

“My grandmother taught me. When my parents were always working, she would come over and spend time with me. She taught me how to cook and all these other everyday necessities.” Jeongin smiled sadly. “I remember how she would always pick me up from school and buy me snacks that my overly-healthy mother wouldn't ever get.”

Jeongin felt that if he continued talking, he might end up crying, so instead he walked to the fridge, changing the subject. “Hey, do you have any other fruits besides blackberries?”

He silently prayed that he would drop the whole topic and to his luck, he did.

“Why? What's wrong with blackberries?” 

The taller boy stood up, holding the container of blackberries. “I fucking hate blackberries…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't really edited, lots of mistakes in both spelling and grammar, just wanted to post it. Kind of a shitty chapter but honestly I wrote it mostly drunk. I think I still am. haha. 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy... Happy New Year! 
> 
> -YC
> 
>  
> 
> {EDIT} The chapter has been edited. Enjoy :)  
> I hope you guys like our story so far, we really do enjoy writing it <3  
> Oh and Happy New Year from me too!
> 
> ~yoojiin


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh ya and what's that?” Seungmin rolled his eyes. If his mother said that she had wonderful news, chances were it wasn't wonderful. At least not for Seungmin. 
> 
> “Your sister and her boyfriend are getting married!”
> 
> No. 
> 
> Seungmin felt his heart drop. This had to be some sick joke, right? This couldn't be happening, right?

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

The two boys had spent a little over 3 hours on their photography project, most of the time being spent on Seungmin trying to teach an unfocused Jeongin about the proper camera settings. 

At one point, Seungmin became so frustrated that he nearly kicked the boy out of his house.

It was around 7:30 by the time Seungmin packed away his camera for the night. The two boys, both tired from the work, had collapsed on the couch, a movie playing while they waited for Jeongin’s driver to pick him up. 

A comfortable silence fell over them, the only noise coming from the TV. Jeongin had put his head down on Seungmin’s lap.

The boy couldn't deny that the taller male was acting adorable. The facade he always put on, disappearing the moment they were alone together. Seungmin let his eyes drift down to the tired looking boy on his lap. He smiled when Jeongin let out a laugh, focused on the movie that was playing. Seungmin found himself running his fingers through the boy’s dark locks. 

Jeongin didn't seem to mind.

It was then that Seungmin had begun to pay more attention to the boy on his lap than the movie playing. He didn't want to admit it but Jeongin was actually quite handsome. 

Shaking his head as if it would help the thought go away, he went back to playing with the boy’s hair only to hear his phone ringing beside him. 

No one ever called him so that could only mean…

“Hello mother,” he spoke bitterly into the phone.

That seemed to get Jeongin’s attention, as the boy sat up and faced Seungmin.

“Seungmin, good to hear your voice. I’ve missed you. ”

‘Doubt it,’ Seungmin thought. He could hear the familiar voice of her fiancé, Tom, in the background.

“If you missed me so much, why are you always going away?” he spoke, a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

Seungmin stood up, walking into the kitchen and Jeongin following shortly after.  
“Come now Seungmin, let’s not fight, ok? I've got some wonderful news!” 

“Oh ya and what's that?” Seungmin rolled his eyes. If his mother said that she had wonderful news, chances were it wasn't wonderful. At least not for Seungmin. 

“Your sister and her boyfriend are getting married!”

No. 

Seungmin felt his heart drop. This had to be some sick joke, right? This couldn't be happening, right?

“I'm so happy right now, I’ve already contacted the wedding planners. We'll be coming home tomorrow so your sister and her fiancé will be staying with us for a while! Isn't that wonderful?”

He felt sick. Seungmin felt physically sick. His mother's voice faded off as Seungmin’s mind went back to the horrible night. He felt dizzy.

“Seungmin?” 

He barely heard his mother calling his name, before dropping his phone and rushing over to the bathroom where he hurled his stomach contents into the toilet. His mind was fuzzy, a loud buzzing filling his ears. 

He felt a hand rubbing his back as he spat out whatever was left, before falling back against the wall in tears. 

*****

Jeongin’s P.O.V.

Jeongin was, at that moment, feeling quite pleased with himself. 

After purposely annoying Seungmin, who was trying to teach him how to use the camera, the two boys had collapsed on the couch. Jeongin, feeling especially tired from last night’s party, had placed his head in the smaller boy’s lap. 

He was trying desperately to pay attention to the movie that was on but his mind kept wandering off. He could feel the warmth of Seungmin’s body below him.

His heart sped up when he felt the boy running his fingers slowly through his hair. It was nice… Jeongin had almost forgotten what it felt like, his grandmother used to do the same thing. She would sing him a song while Jeongin would lay on her lap. A smile appeared on his face.  
The taller boy had begun to doze off when a sudden ringing awoke him. Seungmin had reached over for his phone, hesitantly answering it. 

“Hello mother,” the smaller boy answered, his tone bitter.

Jeongin sat up quickly. Seungmin had a mother? ‘Wait, of course he had a mother,’ Jeongin thought. But then why was she never around?

“Seungmin, good to hear your voice. I’ve missed you. ” 

Jeongin could hear her voice faintly on the other end of the line. He listened closely, trying his best to catch the words.

“If you missed me so much, why are you always going away?” he spoke, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Seungmin stood up, walking into the kitchen. 

Ah, so that's what it was… Jeongin felt sorry for the boy, part of him relating to Seungmin’s situation. His own parents were similar, the exception being that they were at least around. 

Standing up slowly, he made his way into the kitchen, seeing Seungmin gripping tightly onto the edge of the counter. 

Something was wrong. 

Seungmin looked deathly pale. As his grip on the counter tightened, his eyes closed. Jeongin began to step toward him just as he dropped his phone, almost collapsing to the ground. The smaller boy stumbled over to the bathroom and Jeongin could hear the awful sounds of him throwing up.

What on earth had frightened him so much. 

Entering the bathroom, he noticed the boy leaning over the toilet, tears streaming down his face. Upon instinct, he began rubbing circles on the boy’s back. He had done this many times when Minho or Hyunjin had too much to drink. 

If it was Minho or Hyunjin that was crying over their own barf, he would have laughed in their faces… but this was Seungmin.

The boy finally sat back against the wall, his face red and tear stained. Poor guy.

“Seungmin?” He called, trying to draw the boy out of the trance he seemed to be in. Wetting a towel with cold water, he gently wiped the boy’s face, clearing away the tears and whatever else on it. It seemed to calm him down a bit as he closed his eyes, his crying finally ceasing.

“Seungmin… Seungmin, are you ok? What happened?” He asked, gently rubbing the boy’s arm. 

Seungmin shook his head, falling on Jeongin when he attempted to stand up. 

“Whoa there buddy, take it easy,” he cautioned, steadying the boy who leaned up against his chest. He looked so incredibly helpless.

“I- I can- can't stay here, need to leave,” he mumbled, attempting to walk once again.  
Jeongin ignored the boy’s protests as he picked him up as if he weighed nothing. In fact, it felt like Seungmin weighed nothing. This boy really needed to eat. 

Seungmin wrapped his arms around Jeongin’s neck as they made their way back over to the couch. Placing Seungmin down gently, he pulled out his phone. 

Driver: I’m outside now.

Shit. He had to go but Seungmin was in no state to be left alone. 

Running his hand through his hair in frustration, he looked back down at the boy who was staring off sadly into space.

“Seungmin, can you please tell me what happened?” 

The boy remained silent, only to, once again, mutter that he needed to leave a few seconds later.

Fuck it. 

He ran back to the kitchen, picking up the dropped phone and grabbing his bag, before walking back over to the boy. 

He gestured for Seungmin to get on his back and after a few tries, the smaller boy managed to. Jeongin stood up, grabbing the keys from a bowl next to the door, locking it just as he stepped out. 

The cold air hit his face and he realized Seungmin didn’t have a jacket with him. Shit.

The driver stepped out of the car, shooting Jeongin a confused glance as he made his way over to the other side of the car, opening the back seat.

“I’ll explain on the way.” Was all he said, before hopping in next to him.

Nodding, the driver got back into the car, turning on the ignition.

Jeongin gently placed the boy’s head against his shoulder, stroking the side of his face, which seemed to calm him down a little. 

“Jeon… Jeongin, where are we going?” He whispered, looking out the window as they pulled away.

“Back to my place. You kept saying how you wanted to leave so I’m taking you with me, since you’re obviously in no condition to be left alone.” 

That seemed to answer his question and the driver’s as well, since neither spoke after that.

He was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all. For Seungmin's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, we were kind of busy since school started and it's exam season :')  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy :)
> 
> ~yoojiin


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room fell into silence and Seungmin slowly looked up to see the taller boy’s reaction. He was met with a look that made Seungmin shiver. On the outside, he looked deadly calm but Seungmin could feel the anger radiating off of him, his knuckles white as he gripped the edges of the counter. 
> 
> “What’s the name of this motherfucking piece of shit… and where can I find him.”

Seungmin’s P.O.V. 

Seungmin was in no position to protest when he was placed in the back of Jeongin’s car. He felt like shit and if he had to spend his nights in the same house with that disgusting man, then going to Jeongin’s was like heaven.

The taller boy was saying something to his driver, his arm wrapped around the smaller boy's frail body. 

Seungmin found himself looking up at the boy, watching the way his lips formed every word. He moved on to the boy's eyes; those deep brown eyes. His eyes drifted over to his hair next and he felt the sudden urge to run his fingers through it once again. His mind was still fuzzy as if he was drunk when he reached a hand up, gently pulling on the ends of the boy's overgrown hair. A giggle erupted unexpectedly from within him, but he was too delirious to care. 

Jeongin noticed though and Seungmin could feel his gaze on him as he dropped his hand back down to his lap, leaning back up against the larger boy's warm body. This was nice. 

He felt a cold hand on his forehead and let out a sigh. That also felt nice. His eyelids grew heavy and before drifting to sleep, he heard someone calling his name but paid no mind to it as he was already falling deep into sleep.

*****

Jeongin’s P.O.V. 

“Sir, may I ask who it is we are taking home with us?”

Jeongin looked up at the driver feeling slightly irritated with how slow they were driving.

“He’s just someone, ok… can you drive a little faster maybe, he’s not feeling so good.”

The driver nodded, pressing his foot down on the gas a bit more.

Jeongin continued to look ahead when he suddenly felt cold fingers running through his hair. Startled, he looked down at Seungmin, who let out a giggle before tugging rather harshly on a few long strands. 

As much as Jeongin was worried, he couldn’t help but find the smaller boy adorable. His cheeks were a deep red, his hair a mess, and the way he smiled up at Jeongin really did things to the taller boy.

Seungmin leaned into Jeongin’s chest, his body pressed against his which felt unusually warm. 

Oh dear.

Taking a hand, Jeongin felt the boy's forehead, calling his name in alarm just as he passed out. 

“Fuck- Seungmin, Seungmin!” he yelled, trying to keep the boy awake at least until they could get a doctor. 

A look of panic took over his face. 

“Sir? Sir, what’s wrong?” the driver asked, looking at him through the rear view mirror.

“Fucking shit, he has a fever- can you please drive faster? He needs a doctor.”

The driver obeyed reluctantly. “Are you sure we shouldn’t take him to the hospital?” 

“No.” Jeongin didn’t know why he was saying no. It would probably be a whole lot better if the boy went to the hospital, but something inside him didn’t want others to be touching him with their filthy hands.

“Whatever you say, Sir,” the driver spoke as they rounded the corner into Jeongin’s driveway. “Shall I call someone out to carry the boy?” 

“No. I’ll carry him myself,” Jeongin replied, focused on placing Seungmin’s arms around his shoulder as he stepped out once the driver opened the door.

“Tell my parents not to disturb me, alright?”

Opening the large front door, the driver nodded before heading back to the car.

“Please be okay…” Jeongin whispered to the boy in his arms.

*****

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

Seungmin awoke, only to be blinded by the bright rays of the morning sun. ‘Geez,’ he thought, his eyes adjusting. ‘Was is always this freaking bright?’ 

Turning over onto his side, he attempted to get away from the bright rays, only to be faced with something much more dangerous than the sun hitting his sensitive eyes. 

Jeongin lay rather close beside him. His dark locks falling over his eyes, his slow breaths moving them up and down slightly. His tan skin seemed to glow underneath the sun. His lips were slightly parted, a lovely shade of pink. 

Seungmin found himself resting back onto his pillow, looking at the peaceful boy's face. How could someone like him look so innocent and cute as he slept? 

Seungmin continued to stare at Jeongin right up until he woke up a few minutes later. His face twisted into a frown as he brought a hand up to his face, covering the bright sun rays. 

“Fucking hell,” he muttered. Seungmin watched as the boy twisted around, reaching for a remote on the side of his desk and pressing a green button. Slowly the curtains began to draw half way down, leaving the room in mostly darkness. 

The boy sighed and fell back against the covers, not noticing that Seungmin was still staring at him. Or maybe he did but was too lazy to tell him off. 

“I can feel you staring at me.” 

Seungmin looked away, slowly a blush rising to his cheeks. It was only then that he took in his surroundings. From what he could make out in the dimly lit room, he lay upon a rather large bed. There was a large desk with fancy gaming things, and bags of chips and instant noodle cups littered the area around it. The unnecessarily large room was mostly empty other then a walk-in closet to the right, which seemed to also lead to the bathroom. Posters of different rock bands filled the empty walls to the left and a small piano was stuffed into the corner of the room. 

“How are you feeling,” came a raspy voice. 

Seungmin looked down at the half asleep boy who still held a frown on his face. He looked undeniably sexy. Jesus Seungmin, calm down… 

“I have a small headache but other then that I feel fine.” 

A silence filled the room as Seungmin awkwardly looked around again, wondering how he had ended up here in the first place. He remembered being brought into Jeongin’s car but after that, his mind was blank. 

Looking down at his clothes, he only realized then that he was in fact not wearing them. He was wearing something, mind you… it just wasn't his. 

“Oh ya, I had to clean you up when I brought you here,” Jeongin spoke, pointing toward the large yellow hoodie Seungmin had on. “You had thrown up and you were like running a fever or something…”  
Seungmin just nodded, already embarrassed with the fact Jeongin had actually changed him. As he slowly placed his legs over the side of the bed to stand up, a sudden wave of dizziness took over him. He brought a hand to his head as his vision became fuzzy for a second. “Shit…” he mumbled, as the feeling passed only a few seconds later. 

“Are you sure you're ok?” Jeongin asked, getting up and walking to Seungmin’s side of the bed. 

“Fine… just a bit hungry, that's all.” Seungmin of course was more then a bit hungry, and even though Jeongin had made him food yesterday, he had barely touched it. 

“I could make you something if you would like?” the taller boy questioned hesitantly. He had by now kneeled down in front of Seungmin with a look of genuine concern on his face.

Seungmin couldn't help but blush with the sudden attention he was getting from the larger boy. “Oh um… don't you have staff for that?”

“Well yes, but um they’re busy with other things… you know?” 

Seungmin nodded, not wanting to press the matter anymore. If Mr. Handsome over here wanted to look after him, Seungmin wasn't exactly going to refuse. “Ok then.” 

Jeongin didn't even try to hide the smile that appeared on his face. “Perfect.” 

Attempting to stand up, Seungmin only found himself being hit with a feeling of dizziness once again. “Shit…” he muttered.

As if on cue, Jeongin, who was still kneeling, turned around and pointed to his back. 

“Here.” He motioned to it.

It took a moment for Seungmin to get what Jeongin meant. 

“Come on, get on before I change my mind… it's not often I give people piggy backs.” 

Seungmin blushed, not even bothering to answer as he leaned forward. His arms wrapped gently around the taller boy’s neck and as he began to stand up, Seungmin on instinct wrapped his legs tightly around the boy’s waist. 

If his face wasn't red before, it was now.

“Make sure to hold on tightly,” Jeongin said, before beginning to walk slowly out of the room.

As the two made their way downstairs, Seungmin silently hoped that no one was around to see this. All he had on was an oversized hoodie and his underwear. 

Jeongin had tightened his grip on Seungmin’s thighs when they got to the large main staircase. He leaned his head on the larger boy's shoulder, noticing this as his breath hitched slightly.

This was nice.

When the two had reached the main kitchen, Jeongin had gently placed Seungmin down on the right side of the kitchen counter. 

“So what is it you would like to eat? Keep in mind I'm no chef though.” 

“Anything is ok, really… make whatever is easier for you.” Seungmin replied, watching with a smile as Jeongin brought out eggs and other goods from the shelves. 

As he watched the younger boy prepare his food, a comfortable silence fell over the two. 

“So,” Jeongin began. “Can you finally tell me what it is that's causing you so much pain- and don’t lie because I'm not taking your excuses anymore.” His voice was firm as he spoke the last part and Seungmin knew he would end up telling him at some point… just not at this moment.

“Can we talk after… I'm just not ready yet,” he mumbled, looking down at his feet.

Jeongin let out a frustrated sigh but didn't press the matter further and for that, Seungmin was grateful. 

*****

A little while later, the two boys were seated at the counter, Seungmin’s face already stuffed with more food than he could take in. Jeongin simply watched him with a rather content look on his face. Of course, Seungmin didn't notice it. 

The taller boy let out a laugh suddenly, reaching over to a box of tissues and wiping the side of the smaller boy's face gently. 

Seungmin blushed, mumbling a thanks.

He finished off the last of the omelet and pushed the plate to the side. 

“That was really good, thank you.” He smiled, contently rubbing his stomach. 

Jeongin smiled, picking up the plate and bringing it to the sink. “Don't go getting used to it now. I'm only taking care of you cause it makes me seem like a nice guy,” he chuckled.

Seungmin’s heart dropped. “Oh… is that really the only reason?” he muttered, not even sure if Jeongin had heard him over the sound of the water running. 

Jeongin shut off the water, grabbing a dry towel. 

“No, of course not. I was just making a joke,” he began. “I wouldn't go out of my way to do all of this if I didn't care about you… I mean, sure I kind of hated you at first but that changed over time. This whole week you didn't show up to school… do you know how worried I was? I mean I shouldn't have been, but I was. And yesterday when you doubled over and got sick, I was so scared something would happen to you.” He stopped to put down the plate, before turning to face Seungmin. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but, I care for you more than I care for my own friends.”

Seungmin felt rather overwhelmed in that moment, his heart beating fast. So maybe it was because of that feeling that prompted him to say his next words. 

“I um… you wanted to know why I was away all week and why I threw up yesterday.” Moving his gaze down to his hands, eyes suddenly filling with tears. “You see um… my mom told me that my sister is getting married… and I’m sure I would be okay with that but I can't be. I can't be because she's marrying the guy who tried to force himself on me.” Seungmin’s could feel tears sliding down his face as his memories went back to that awful night. “I- I managed to stop him before anything serious could happen but he really hurt me and when my mom told me that my sister was going to marry him- that I would have to share a house with him, I just couldn't take it. I had to get away…” 

The room fell into silence and Seungmin slowly looked up to see the taller boy’s reaction. He was met with a look that made Seungmin shiver. On the outside, he looked deadly calm but Seungmin could feel the anger radiating off of him, his knuckles white as he gripped the edges of the counter. 

“What’s the name of this motherfucking piece of shit… and where can I find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates, exams are really close now but we're trying our best to update as often as possible.  
> As always, hope you enjoy the new chapter :)
> 
> ~yoojiin


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin punched the pillow near Seungmin’s head, the poor boy felt a wave of dizziness take over him. This can't be good for his poor heart.
> 
> “Just shut up!” Jeongin growled looking down into Seungmin’s wide eyes.  
> His expression then changed, his face relaxing, into a frown. 
> 
> “You- You don't get it do you? This is all your fault…” 
> 
> Seungmin's face held a look of confusion, what did he mean by that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back with a another shitty chapter... :p

Jeongin’s P.O.V.

To say Jeongin was angry would be an understatement.

After Seungmin had told him about the incident it was as if he was on a total rampage. Just the thought of some dirty man laying there hands on Seungmin drove him mad.

Seungmin, despite Jeongin’s sudden outburst managed to calm the boy down. 

Jeongin didn't understand how the boy could be so calm given the matter. 

So now as he thought up all the ways of how he could end the evil fuckers life, Seungmin lay resting on his bed. 

The covers were pulled up all around him and only his soft locks of hair could be seen poking out from the top. Jeongin smiled despite his angry mood and walked over to the edge of the bed taking a seat. He looked so peaceful. 

Jeongin had the sudden urge to hold the boy close while he slept. It wouldn't be such a bad thing would it?

Slowly, trying his very best not to wake the sleeping boy, he made his way to the opposite side of the bed getting under the covers. He wrapped an arm over the smaller boy drawing him close to his warm body. 

Seungmin didn't wake up but instead returned Jeongin’s embrace huddling close to the taller boy for warmth.

Jeongin’s face had grown rather warm and his heart had begun to quicken.

He knew exactly what he was feeling. 

He just didn't want to admit it. 

So as he gently stroked Seungmin’s dark hair, he found himself falling asleep to the sound of the smaller boys steady breathing. 

 

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

 

Seungmin awoke feeling rather hot and bothered. 

For a minute he wondered if his fever had come back, it was when he tried to get up that he realized that he was being held tightly by a sleeping Jeongin. 

He didn't struggle to get away… why should he. He was comfortable and as he looked into the face of the larger boy he felt his heart speed up and his face became hotter. The room had now become uncomfortably hot and the hoodie Seungmin still wore was now partly clinging to him. 

The room was completely dark and yet Seungmin could still make out the outline of Jeongin’s perfect lips. How even in this dark the red of them could be seen and just how kissable he lookes in this moment. 

Seungmin felt Jeongin stir to the side of him and yet he continued to stare at the boys lips.

He had to wonder… could it be that he liked Jeongin? That he liked a boy who smacked him around and made fun of him? A guy who probably fooled around with hundreds of girls?

The smaller boy looked up back at Jeongin’s eyes only to see them opened and staring at him with a look similar to the one he received last week. 

“Oh hey, um sorry did I wake you?” He whispered praying to God Jeongin hadn't noticed him staring at his lips.

His face was so red that If there was light in this room he would blend in with Jeongins red bed covers. 

Jeongin didn't reply, His gaze still on Seungmin. 

The smaller boy was beginning to feel nervous and as he attempted to pull away his knee brushed what he assumed to be Jeongin’s crotch.

“Don't fucking move.” Jeongin’s voice dropped a few octaves sending a chill down Seungmin’s spine. 

Seungmin froze, genuinely terrified. ‘Oh god’ he thought ‘This will be the day I die.’

“S-sorry…” His voice barely over a whisper. He slowly began to pull away again without thinking.

“God dammit! What did I say!” Jeongin yelled out. “Don't fucking move!” He sat up towering over a terrified Seungmin. 

“Im sorry! I- Did I do something?” 

Jeongin punched the pillow near Seungmin’s head, the poor boy felt a wave of dizziness take over him. This can't be good for his poor heart.

“Just shut up!” Jeongin growled looking down into Seungmin’s wide eyes.  
His expression then changed, his face relaxing, into a frown. 

“You- You don't get it do you? This is all your fault…” 

Seungmin's face held a look of confusion, what did he mean by that?

The two boys eyes met, one in sadness and one in confusion. An unsettling silence grew around them and Seungmin felt as if hours were going by, to scared to move out from under the larger boy.

And that's when he lent in.

Seungmin’s breath hitched in his throat as the two boys were barely an inch apart and Seungmin felt as though he would have a heart attack at any moment. 

Jeongin slowly brushed his nose against Seungmin’s, the two so close now he could feel the boys breath. Not able to control himself Seungmin’s eyes began to close on instinct barely open now. 

The taller boy once again repeated the action but this time he stopped right over Seungmin’s semi parted lips. 

Seungmin felt unbelievably hot, his stomach doing somersaults. 

The boy over him let out a sort of sob before pulling away. 

“Fuck.” 

Seungmin opened his eyes fully to see the boys figure storming off into the bathroom at the opposite end of the room.

He sat up breathing heavily. “Holy crap…” He whispered aloud placing a hand on his beating heart. It felt as if he had just ran a marathon. 

God what had just happened? And what was this feeling?

 

Jeongin’s P.O.V. 

He didn't know why he did it.

But the way Seungmin had been looking at his lips, and the way he looked cuddled close to Jeongin’s chest had set him off. Not to mention the whole knee incident… it wasn't like he could control it.  
The fact was, weather he wanted to deny it or not, Jeongin knew he had caught feelings for the boy. 

He just wanted to hold him close and kiss him… let him know he isn't alone in the world… 

God he liked the boy so much so it scared him to death. 

Running his fingers over his lips he cursed himself for stopping were he had. He should have kissed the boy, not just once but all over his beautiful body. 

Shit he had to calm down… fixing his hair he looked himself up in the mirror. 

Taking in deep breathes he tried to calm his racing heart. Poor Seungmin was probably more confused then he was. Maybe it would be best to play it off, pretend he was half asleep or something. 

It's not like they could be together anyway, not with his parents and certainly not with friends like his. There were just too many risks. 

Looking down he cursed and fixed his pants to hide the slight problem that had quite literally rosen before slowly opening the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently have gotten to know this one guy real well and I want him to ram his Diek into me. :P whoops sorry not sorry... 
> 
> Sorry again for taking a break, ive been busy but im back now!!! Next chapter will be better I hope!!!
> 
> Happy V-Day!!! :) <3
> 
> -YellowCurtins


	12. *NOTICE*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ*

I will be posting this story on my wattpad account as well just incase you wanted to download it at some point. 

My username on there is Hawkpawforever (Don't judge me I was like super into warrior cats when I made it...)  
Also known as YellowCurtins.

Story will be under the same name. 

Anyway :P have a nice day!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What makes you think I care?” Jeongin teased, of course he cared, he wouldn’t have brought the boy into his house if he didn’t. Bedsides he didn’t just cook for anyone, nor did he give his sweater to just anybody. He looked back over to the boy who was happily munching on Jeongin’s leftovers. He had changed out of the yellow hoodie and now wore Jeongin’s large sweatpants and rather baggy white tee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof... this chapters kinda boring... (；一_一)

Jeongin’s P.O.V.

After the previous night’s incident, both boys had done their best to let rest the incident.

For that Jeongin was grateful. He wasn't ready to face his emotions, not just yet.

“Hey, you heading to school?”

Jeongin snapped out of his thoughts looking up at Seungmin from where he sat.

“Um, I was actually planning on staying home.” He looked back down at his food taking another bite of the omelet.

“You should go, I’ll be fine here.” The smaller boy took a seat beside him, snatching a potato wedge from the side of the plate.

“What makes you think I care?” Jeongin teased, of course he cared, he wouldn’t have brought the boy into his house if he didn’t. Bedsides he didn’t just cook for anyone, nor did he give his sweater to just anybody. He looked back over to the boy who was happily munching on Jeongin’s leftovers. He had changed out of the yellow hoodie and now wore Jeongin’s large sweatpants and rather baggy white tee.

“Are those my clothes?”

Seungmin laughed looking down at the sweatpants. “Nah, there your moms.”

Jeongin scoffed, he stood up, drowning down the last of his juice. “K well just don’t get it dirty… I don’t just let anyone were my favorite sweatpants.”

He could have sworn Seungmin was blushing as the boy nodded in response.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?”

The smaller boy shook his head. “No, go to school your friends are probably worried.”

“Doubt it but ok... “Walking past the smaller boy he gently tousled his hair. “Promise you’ll text if anything happens ok? My parents are out of town this weekend so just ask the driver if you need to go anywhere.”

Seungmin nodded, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Whatever you say, mom.”

Jeongin laughed before heading back upstairs to grab his bag.

*****

Jeongin sat down at his first period desk, his thoughts on the boy now staying at his place.

God, he looked so good in the oversized clothes.

“Yo, what ya smiling about?” Hyunjin came up beside him sitting backwards in a chair.

Grumbling, Jeongin turned to face him.

“None of your business.”

Minho walked up sitting in the desk to the front of Jeongin.

“Hey man, were you been? You haven’t answered any of our texts.”

“Ya what’s that all about, you missed a shit ton.”

Jeongin rolled his eyes. “I was just busy…”

Hyunjin nodded “Whatever you say man.” He then smiled mischievously. “I’ll tell you though, our boy Minho has been getting real cuddly lately with that Jisung kid.”

Minho groaned. “Would you shut up.”

Hyunjin continued nonetheless filling in Jeongin about Minho’s love life. “I’m telling you bro he’s absolutely whipped. He asked Jisung on a date- a freaking date, when does Minho ever even go on dates!”

Jeongin laughed. He had a point. “So, did you go on this date?”

Minho let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his hair. “No, were going on Friday and it’s not technically a date since his annoying ass friend is weaseling his way into it.”

Jeongin sat up. “You mean the short little blonde bitch?”

Minho nodded. “Ya man, fucking cock blocker…”

“So, what you going to do about it?” Hyunjin asked, now munching loudly on a bag of chips.

“I don’t know, I guess I got to tolerate it.” Minho spoke out, watching in disgust as Hyunjin licked his fingers.

Hyunjin laughed “Damn bro, you’re really whipped huh?”

“Whatever…” Was all Minho could say before the teacher came in, hyped up on far too much coffee.

“Good morning class!”

From then on Jeongin zoned out the rest of the world. He just wanted to get home and sleep. Maybe he could finally sit down and talk with the boy about how to deal with the bastard marrying his sister.

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

It had been approximately 4 hours and 40 minutes since Jeongin had left and Seungmin’s was bored out of his tree.

He wandered around a bit, giving himself a tour of the large house. Other than Jeongin’s room there seemed to be 5 other bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, an exercise room, a game room, a staff room, kitchen, living room, dining room, and 2 offices on opposite sides of the house which Seungmin presumed belonged to the taller boy’s parents.

There was even a large pool out back next to a tennis court and Seungmin would have swam if it wasn’t 2 degrees outside.

The staff were nice enough, made him a breakfast sandwich which Seungmin was extremely grateful for.

He even talked with a few of them who said Jeongin was a nice enough boy.

As Seungmin made his way back up to Jeongin’s room he bumped into the driver who greeted him with a friendly smile.

Letting out a sigh Seungmin planted himself in the chair by Jeongin’s desk. He spun around a few times letting out a loud groan.

‘God’ he thought ‘Maybe he should have stayed home… at least then I could find something to do.’

Seungmin went through the boy’s drawers which were mostly empty except for a few papers and pens here and there. There was even a rotting apple at the back of one of them causing Seungmin to gag and slam it shut.

“Ah finally something interesting.” He spoke aloud letting out a laugh. “Didn’t know he kept diaries.” He took out 3 notebooks placing them on the desk.

Opening the first page Seungmin expected to see some 5-year-old Jeongin gossiping about his friends, but instead the pages were filled with lyrics.

Seungmin sat forward more, his interest sparked as he flipped through the pages.

So, this was the real Jeongin.

Not some heartless bully, or rich spoiled kid… this was a guy who felt more, a guy who cared more and you could see it in his words.

They were poetic and Seungmin found himself going over every line of every lyric.

He was about to start on the second book when his phone rang out from across the room. Shuffling over he picked it up answering it hesitantly.

“Um hello?”

“Seungmin! Sweetie! Where are you?”

His moms loud voice rang through on the other side causing Seungmin to cringe slightly. Fuck, why did he pick up the phone…

“What do you mean where am I? It’s a fucking school day…”

“Seungmin! Watch your tone with me young man, I’m warning you I’m already feeling stressed out by this wedding- also will you be home later? The rehearsal dinner is on Saturday and we still need to pick out your outfit.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes. Wow so stressed.

“I’m not coming home tonight, in fact I’m not ever going back there so long as you people still occupy the house. I’m not going to the stupid rehearsal dinner so you can shove your fancy bows and dresses up your ass.”

The older woman huffed, showing her annoyance. “Kim Seungmin, don’t you start with me… it is your sister’s wedding and you sure as hell will show up or were going to have a big problem.”

“Wow I’m so fucking scared… you can’t hold shit on me- you both leave me for months and now you expect me to show up all happy to this shit show of a wedding? Ya no I don’t think so… Don’t call me again unless it’s to say your leaving, because I don’t want to hear it.”  
“Seung-”

He hung up cutting off his mother’s voice before she could yell at him even more.

Dropping his phone on the bed he sat down his hands shaking.

What right did she have to demand anything out of him. Tears began to blur his vision as he tried to think about the last time his mother actually spent a day with him.

“Fuck” He whispered as cleared away his tears with the back of his hand.

It just wasn’t fair.

He brought up his phone again to check the time but dropped it just as quickly.

Shit. His cat.

After everything that had happened he forgot about his cat. Seungmin cursed himself for being so stupid.

He needed to get him back.

Picking up his phone and a sweater he rushed downstairs looking for Jeongin’s driver.

Regardless of how much he didn’t want to go back to that cursed house, he also couldn’t leave his cat in the care of those people.

He approached the older man from were he sat next to the kitchen table.

“Sorry to interrupt.”

“How can I be of assistants?” The driver asked looking up at him.

“I need to go back to my place quickly, I’ve forgotten something important.”

“Uh, does Jeongin know of this?” He asked hesitantly.

Seungmin held back an eye roll. “No, its none of his business anyway, I’ll be quick I promise.”

The driver sighed standing up.

“Alright fine.”

Seungmin sighed in relief as he followed the man out to the garage.

Jeongin’s P.O.V.

It was last period and Jeongin was feeling rather tense.

He was walking to the next class when his phone buzzed. It was his driver.

D: Sir, I thought I should inform you that Seungmin has asked me to drive over to his place place. It seems that he has forgotten to get something and it seemed rather urgent.

Jeongin froze in his steps his heart dropping.

“Fuck.”

“Jeongin, you good man?” Hyunjin asked but he paid no mind to it.

With a frustrated groan, he turned toward the exit, picking up his pace.

“Jeongin!” His friends called as he stepped through the door toward the exit.

‘Seungmin…’ was all he could think of as he hurriedly called for a taxi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughf, this chapter :/ 
> 
> Don't worry things will pick up soon... wrote this rather quickly so apologizes for any spelling errors!!!
> 
> Thanks for your continued support!!! <3
> 
> -YellowCurtins


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, we meet again pretty boy.”
> 
> Seungmin froze, a shiver going straight through him as a voice came through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING* 
> 
> Attempted sexual assault.
> 
> Some violence as well.

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

“Are you sure I shouldn’t call Jeongin first before you go in?”

“No, I’ll take the bus home so you can leave… it’s nearly time to pick up Jeongin anyway.”  
Seungmin sighed out for the hundredth time that hour. He wasn’t some helpless child… he didn’t need Jeongin to protect him.

The driver nodded hesitantly before driving back the way he had come.

Jeongin let out a shaky breath as he walked up toward the house that seemed to scream run.

Slowly he knocked on the door and it opened a minute later, a tall glamorous lady standing in front of him.

“Seungmin! I’m so glad you decided to show up!”

Rolling his eyes Seungmin pushed past his mom heading straight to were his cat’s food was kept.

“Don’t get your hopes up, I only came to save Sammy from you people.”

Picking up the food bag he turned to face his mom who was leaning against the door post, a scowl on her face.

“You can’t just storm in here like that, where are the manners I taught you?”

Seungmin was beginning to get more and more irritated with this woman.

“Well I guess they must have left around the time you did.” “Where’s my cat?”

Just then his sister and her sorry excuse of a fiancé walked in.

“Seungmin! You showed up! That’s great now leave.”

“Ji Woo!” His mother yelled giving his older sister a glare.

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry I am, just need to take care of some things first… now can someone tell me where my cat is?”

His sister took out a glass and poured what he assumed to be some type of alcohol into it.

Seungmin, feeling a pair of eyes watching him, looked over to where she now sat with her disgusting fiancé. Just like that awful night- he had the same lust filled look on his face as he clearly eyed up Seungmin.

The boy shivered looking away quickly.

He suddenly felt sick.

“Um my cat?”

His sister let out a frustrated sigh.

“How am I supposed to know where that dumb piece of shit is…”

Seungmin gave her a look warning her not to test him today, she just sighed position upstairs. “Probably in one of the rooms or something, hurry up and get him so you can leave.”

“Ji Woo, don’t talk to your brother like that! He needs to be here for the rehearsal wedding on Saturday!” His mother began to walk toward Seungmin who quickly avoided her, walking toward the door.

“Not gonna happen mother.”

Rushing upstairs he opened a few doors before he finally came across his cat laying on his own bed.

He smiled running a hand through Sammy’s soft fur.

“Boy did I miss you… They better not have done anything to you.” He mumbled aloud.

His cat gave him a look before gently head-butting the side of his face.

Standing up, Seungmin fumbled through his closet to find the cat carrier.

As he zipped up the compartment he turned to his desk. ‘Might as well take some things with me…’ He thought, packing away his camera, laptop and a few other essentials.

He stopped suddenly as his hand knocked over the picture of him and his father. A sad smile crossed his face as he ran a finger over the dusty photograph. Maybe he could finally reach out to his father… maybe they at least could be a family again.

“So, we meet again pretty boy.”

Seungmin froze, a shiver going straight through him as a voice came through the door.

Footsteps could be heard getting closer to him, he wanted to move- to run far away, but he couldn’t.

The man's breathe could be felt on back of Seungmin’s neck.

“Our last meeting ended so abruptly…” The man whispered pressing into Seungmin.

The smaller boy almost threw up then and there.

All he could think of when the larger man flipped him around to face him was Jeongin.

Jeongin…

Weekly he attempted to push the man away knowing in the end it was futile. It was if his legs were glued to the ground.

He let out a whimper when the man grabbed his face roughly forcing him to look up.

“Now keep your voice down pretty thing… we wouldn’t want your sister walking in, hmm?”

“Go to hell you perverted bastard.” Seungmin spat on the man’s face. He regretted it instantly when it only angered the man causing him to throw Seungmin rather harshly onto the floor.

“You better watch that mouth of yours.” The mad sneered before forcing Seungmin into a kiss. The smaller boy pressed his lips closed as the man tried getting in for more.

Annoyed the man pulled off, placing a hand to Seungmin’s throat preventing him from screaming. Feebly, he attempted to push the man’s choking hold away to no avail and when he could hear the older man undoing his pants he knew he couldn’t fight this off.

Tears soaked his eyes.

Submitting to his fate, Seungmin closed his eyes in an attempt to get away from what would come next.

His thoughts went to his father… and how they use to go to the old diner up on 4th street each weekend. How every time they would order strawberry pancakes…

And then he thought of Jeongin… The only person who seems to take interest in him… The boy who had protected him when he was first attacked…

How he wished he was here now…

The last thing he heard before he passed out was yelling and the door slamming open.

Jeongin’s P.O.V.

The bus ride had taken forever.

Each minute that passed Jeongin’s heart raced even more in fear of Seungmin’s life.

As soon as he stepped off the bus he took off running down the street.

He tripped, stumbling over and hitting the ground rather hard, he was so full of adrenaline that he didn’t feel nor see the blood that had begun soaking through his pale jeans.

“Jeongin!”

“Jeongin thank god I caught you…”

He stood up brushing himself off. His driver had pulled the car over rushing out to meet him.

“Are you ok Sir?” He asked walking over to Jeongin’s side helping him as he stumbled over to the car.

“No time, we got to go now.”

The driver nodded turning the car around and speeding back the way he had come.

“Why did you leave him there?” Jeongin asked, annoyance in his voice.

“He asked me to… I apologize, I should have stayed.”

Jeongin let out a frustrated sigh punching the side of the seat.

“Just drive faster.

They pulled up outside of the boy’s house, Jeongin pushed open the door, running toward the house.

After pounding a fist down against the white door, it was opened by a middle-aged woman in a tight blue dress.

“Can I help you?”

“Move.”

Jeongin pushed aside leaving the lady in shock.

“Seungmin... Seungmin!” He yelled around.

The lady stormed after him, a smaller woman joining her.

“Excuse me-”

Jeongin ignored her running around the first floor before heading upstairs.

“Seungmin!” He called again hearing a loud noise come from the boy’s room.

He ran down the hall to the front of the door.

“Fucking hell its locked- Seungmin!” He hit his fist against the door before standing back.

“What are you doing!” The other woman asked.

Jeongin didn’t reply as he raised a foot, hitting just above the door handle. It slammed open revealing a man on top of a crying Seungmin.

Time had stopped as he looked toward Seungmin’s face. He looked so helpless and scared… his eyes were shut, tears staining his face.

The Jeongin saw red.

“YOU FUCKER!” He screamed rushing forward to throw the man off.

The man attempted to run away, scared for his life as he should be.

Jeongin caught him by his arm turning him around to face him before knocking him square in the jaw.

The man dropped and that when Jeongin really lost it. His mind went blank as he repeatedly punched the man. He could hear someone screaming and he saw blood but he kept going.

This man deserved to die.

“Jeongin!”

He heard his driver's voice.

“Jeongin!”

He was pulled back into reality quite literally. His driver gripped his waist tightly as he pulled him back from the bloodied man on the floor.

“I’ll fucking kill you!” He screamed his voice cracking tears beginning to fall.

They were rushed out of the house and made their way to the car Seungmin’s mom yelling at them from behind.

“You’re going to pay for this boy!”

She screamed her mascara running from tears.

With that they rushed over to the nearest hospital.

Jeongin heled Seungmin the boy still passed out every so often fading into reality only to fall back asleep.

He looked down at his bloodied fists and then back up to Seungmin’s tear stained face, letting out a sob.

He held the boy close, sobs choking in his air way as he rocked them both back and forth.

“I should have protected you.” He whispered.

“I should have protected you…”

*Note: I only realized it now about the cat but just to clarify they did take the cat and his other bag when they left. 😅 Srry for that... I was to tired to fix it.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize.
> 
> 1\. For hurting Seungmin :(  
> 2\. For leaving off at such an awful moment (I promise he's ok) 
> 
> I will update the next chapter hopefully quicker since I already have it planned out!!!  
> Sorry again for this chapter but it needed to happen. 
> 
> That bastard deserves to be thrown in prison.  
> Imma fight his ass. (ง'̀-'́)ง
> 
> -YellowCurtins


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its my mother fucking 18th birthday. 
> 
> sorry. :p

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

The car ride back to Jeongin’s place was silent.

The two boys had just left the hospital and it was clear to Seungmin that the taller boy was mad.

Rolling his eyes Seungmin lay his head against the car window in the backseat. Other than a few bruises and cuts Seungmin was fine, physically… mentally maybe not but Seungmin felt surprisingly calm.

Maybe it just hadn’t hit him yet.

Jeongin on the other hand had busted his fist after losing it on the guy and had to get a few stitches.

Seungmin looked over at the boy who had his headphones in.

After dropping the two boys at the hospital, the driver had dropped off Seungmin’s bag and cat at the house. Despite all the drama Seungmin was relieved to hear his boy was settling in just fine.

At least that brought him some comfort…

He didn’t want to think about what had happened… He just wanted to sleep… maybe forget.

Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep as they made their way home.

Jeongin’s P.O.V.

Jeongin slammed the car door shut, heading into the large house.

He was pissed. Mostly at the man, but also at Seungmin for going off by himself. How could he be so stupid?

Ignoring the boys calls he made his way up to the room falling on his bed with a groan.

Taking in the silence he closed his eyes finally settling down. It had been quiet the night and he was tired, really tired.

The door opened and Jeongin knowing it was Seungmin, ignored him.

“Um… I’m going to take a shower… if that's alright.” Came the boys soft voice. Keeping his eyes closed Jeongin grunted.

“Do what you want, I can’t stop you anyway right?”

The boy sighed and Jeongin flinched when the bathroom door slammed shut.

He didn’t want to be angry at Seungmin. He knew the boy was stubborn but he didn’t get why he had to go by himself. Did he not trust him?

Getting up Jeongin changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Something brushed up against his leg scaring him. He looked down at what had startled him.

“Oh, it’s just you” He let out a chuckle reaching down to pick up the cat.

It let out a small meow not caring much about Jeongin.

“Hey little buddy, sorry for putting you through all this.” He walked over to the bed sitting down with the tabby cat in his lap.

The cat began to purr settling down happily in between the boy’s legs.

He smiled stroking the cats soft fur. “You’re so pretty… just like your owner.”

The shower door opened and Seungmin stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Jeongin looked up blushing.

“Sorry, I don’t have my clothes…” He exclaimed keeping his head down.

Jeongin sighed pointing toward his dresser.

Nodding in reply Jeongin watched the boy walk over to the dresser taking out black shorts and a red hoodie.

He didn’t realize he had been staring until he felt the smaller boy’s eyes watching him back.

“What?” Jeongin asked.

Seungmin scoffed. “Um could you maybe look away?”

Jeongin blushed furiously immediately putting his head down.  
“Sorry.” He muttered.

He stole one last glance at the boy across the room and shamefully watched as the boy’s towel fell from around his waist. His heart sped up. God, when was the last time he had felt this way?

He watched the boy pull up the black shorts, his skin looking pale against them. A large bruise on his lower back brought back the memories from the day before.

Looking away he let out an angry huff.

The cat stretched out nodding his paws into Jeongin’s legs.

He smiled rubbing its belly.

“Sam likes you.”

“Sorry?” Jeongin looked up to see Seungmin sit down beside him.

“My cat, Sam, he likes you.”

“Is that a good thing?”

Seungmin smiled for the first time letting out a laugh and rolling his eyes.

“No duh silly.”

Jeongin nodded looking back down at the cat.

“He doesn’t usually like other people, he was treated badly in the past before my dad got him.”

“He’s cute.” Jeongin spoke out softly.

“Ya just like his owner, right?” Seungmin laughed out.

Jeongin blushed once again rolling his eyes.

“Whatever.”

“I’m going down to get some food.” Seungmin spoke getting up from the bed.

“Oh, I’ll come with you.”

Gently he pushed away the cat following, a moment later, Seungmin as the boy walked downstairs.

“You’re not in any pain, right?” He asked watching the boy carefully.

Seungmin laughed. “No and stop asking me.”

They made it to the kitchen were Jeongin asked for two sandwiches to be made.

An awkward silence filled the room as the two boys sat waiting for their meal.

“Um, I’m thinking about going back to school tom, I have the whole weekend to rest, I just want to catch up on what I’ve been missing.”

Jeongin frowned. “But I can just bring you the work… its better if you stay here, don’t want you getting hurt again.

The smaller boy let out a frustrated sigh rolling his eyes.

“What?” The taller boy asked. He was getting increasingly annoyed by Seungmin’s attitude toward the whole situation. How was he so calm with all this?

“You don’t need to baby me, I can take care of myself.”

“Well obviously you can’t…” Jeongin muttered back looking over his shoulder at the chef making their food.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The smaller boy snapped back.

“It exactly what you think it means. You obviously can’t take care of shit cause if you could you wouldn’t have ended up face down with a guy on top of you. You made yourself an easy target so ya obviously you can’t take care of your freaking self.” Jeongin regretted what he had said the moment the words left his mouth.

Everything had become quiet. Even the chef had stopped working.

“FUCK YOU!”

Seungmin stood up, tears in his eyes, as he ran off toward the back of the house.

Jeongin hit his fist against the table, a loud bang echoing throughout the large room.

‘What have you done.’ He thought to himself, he really had messed up this time.

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

Everything had been going ok.

Jeongin seemed to finally cool off from whatever was making him hot headed and he even took a liking to Sam which couldn’t have pleased Seungmin more.

But then everything wasn’t ok.

Seungmin took off running, he didn’t know where he was going but as alone as he was far away from Jeongin it didn’t matter.

‘Fucking dickhead.’ The boy muttered wiping away the tears that had fallen from his eyes.

After turning a few corners, Seungmin looked around blurry eyed.

He didn’t know where he was, he had never been to this part of the house before. He made his way toward a flight of stairs leading down. Cautiously, he made his way over to the white stairs, looking back once just in case Jeongin had decided to follow him. Slowly he descended down the stairs that led him to fairly large room, exercise equipment littered the place, a tv sat in the middle of the room. To the right was a wall made entirely of glass looking out onto a smaller pool.

“Cool…” Seungmin mumbled under his breath making his way over to it. The glass doors slid open on command and the boy made his way to the side of the pool, letting his feet touch the lukewarm water below him.

The room was fairly dark, only lit by the pool lights and the exercise room lights.

He closed his eyes letting out a long sigh.

He was pissed at Jeongin. Part of him new the taller boy probably didn’t mean what he had said, but it still hurt.

Over the past couple weeks Jeongin had found himself falling hard for the hot-headed boy. If this was him a month ago he probably would have called himself crazy for ever thinking this ay about a guy like Jeongin… but yet here he was with his feet in the pool thinking about the boy.

He was cute… An asshole but cute.

“Hey…”

Seungmin opened his eyes to see Jeongin slowly sit down beside him.

He wondered to himself how long he had been down there for, and how Jeongin had found him for that matter.

“The security cameras.” Jeongin started. “I found you using the security cameras… there’s one in every room- except the bathrooms and bedrooms of course because that be hello weird.”

Seungmin snorted facing away from the boy again.

He wasn’t about to say anything, he was going to be mad at Jeongin for just a bit longer.

A silence fell over them, the only sound coming from the water swishing back and forth between the two boy’s ankles.

“I’m sorry, Seungmin.” The boy beside him started. “I swear to you I didn’t mean what I had said… I was just angry- Mostly at the guy but also at myself.”

Seungmin turned to face him, a puzzled look on his face.

Why was he sorry?

“I’m mad at myself for not getting there sooner, for leaving you alone that day… I don’t know what I would have done if that filthy pig would have gone further with what he did- and I keep thinking about all the what ifs and it scares me a shit ton because…”

He stopped for a second looking into Seungmin’s eyes.

“Because I care about you a shit ton.” “I’ve never felt this way about anyone and it scares me to death. Your always on my mind each day and night, so when I saw you looking so helpless on the ground that day- I lost it.”

Seungmin swallowed suddenly finding it harder to breathe as tears threatened to fall.

“God Seungmin, the things you do to me… you make me crazy, crazy for you! So, I’m so terribly sorry about what I said.”

Silence once again fell over them. Jeongin had tears in his eyes and Seungmin was tearing up as well.

“You’re so shameless you know that?” He finally spoke, his voice breaking a bit.

Jeongin let out a shaky laugh brushing away his tears.  
“Like you any better.”

Seungmin let out a laugh as well.

“You take that back!”

“Never.”

A splash echoed around the room as Seungmin pushed the boy beside him into the clear waters below.

“Oh, now you’ve done it!” Jeongin growled playfully as he resurfaced.

Seungmin let out a sort of screech as he was pulled under the water by the boy.

“Asshole…” He muttered rubbing his eyes.

Jeongin laughed evenly grabbing the boy and pulling him closer.

Seungmin felt a creep up on his face. The larger boys held his waist firmly in place. The water was just shallow enough for Jeongin to stand in.

“Just in case you drown or something…” The taller boy muttered in explanation for the sudden hold he had on Seungmin.

Seungmin only nodded. ‘Yes, just in case.’ He thought. He began to relax at the feeling of the boy’s warm body so close to his.

“God Seungmin…” Jeongin started drawing his face close to the smaller boys. Water dripped down slowly from his hair and Seungmin would be lying if he didn’t say Jeongin looked hot as hell.

“Your so fucking beautiful.”

“Oh…” Was all he could mage to reply back when he felt warm lips upon his.

“Been meaning to do that for a while now…” Was all Jeongin said when he parted only to place them once again back on Seungmin’s a few seconds later.

Seungmin, finally snapping out of the shock, let his eyes fall shut and his arms move around Jeongin’s neck. Jeongin pulled him closer in return, one hand cupping the side of Seungmin’s warm face.

It was messy. That’s how Seungmin would explain it later on. Mostly it was two boys in a pool. Two boys who were equally falling for each other.

Seungmin almost pulled back when he felt Jeongin’s tongue invade his mouth but instead he moved with him.

After a good minute he pulled away, out of breath and feeling more than embarrassed.

“You suck at kissing.”

“Shut the fuck up… like your any better.”

Jeongin began laughing pulling Seungmin in again to place there foreheads together.

“Well work on that.” Was all he said.

It was all he really needed to say.

They both knew what they wanted.

“Please don’t ever do something like that again.”

Seungmin placed his hands on either side of Jeongin’s face, the blue pool light reflecting off of it.

“I won’t, but I’m also not going to live my whole life scared of going outside.”

Jeongin smiled placing a hand on top of Seungmin’s.

“As long as I’m with you- I don’t mind.”

Seungmin smiled, a great wave of happiness rushing over him. For the first time in years he felt truly blessed to have someone care so much about him.

“Your so stubborn.”

Jeongin placed a kiss to the smaller boy’s forehead.

“Only because I care about you.” “Remember that.”

Seungmin nodded, a small smile still on his face.

“Now let’s get out of here… Wet sweatpants are not so pleasant to have on.”

Seungmin laughed nodding along and the two boys made their way out of the pool, hand in hand.

And as Seungmin watched an angry housekeeper yell at Jeongin for tracking water everywhere, he felt happier than he had ever been.

And maybe it wouldn’t last forever.

But this was now.

And that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long... march is a very busy month. Mostly cause of my birthday... My mom and her bf trying to convince me not to get a tattoo that I've wanted for years... like hush up no. 
> 
> Anyway, I know this chapter isn't the greatest and i wanted to add more but Im tired... :(
> 
> Well... Cya on the flip side!!!
> 
> -YellowCurtins


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed... xd... I kinda just wrote down what I was feeling.

Jeongin’s P.O.V.

“Jeongin, Get up.”

Jeongin moved slightly hearing his voice called. He was only half awake when he rolled over to see Seungmin sitting on the edge of the bed.

“We’re going to be late for school… Hurry up.”

“No.” He mumbled reaching over to slam his hand down on the green button to the side of him. The curtains slowly began to fall closed leaving the two boys in darkness except for the bathroom light that was left on casting a warm glow upon the room.

He closed his eyes again, a half smile on his face. He wasn't getting up anytime soon.

Seungmin let out a groan. “You’re such a baby.”

“Mmm I'm your baby though…”

“Fuck off.”

Since last night's events, Jeongin and Seungmin had spent every second together. After they both took showers and dried off, they spent the rest of the night watching movies. Jeongin even made cookies especially for the smaller boy. A way of showing just how sorry he was.

“I’m serious Jeongin. We have 30 minutes until school starts, I’ve already missed to many days.”

Jeongin opened one eye slightly, looking up at Seungmin’s irritated face.

“Since when do you like school?”

“I don’t, but I’ll fail if I miss anymore of it.”

Jeongin closed his eyes again letting out a sigh.

Slowly he reached over to Seungmin’s body and pulled him back against the bed next to him.

“How about instead of doing all that, you stay here in my arms for the whole day.”

Jeongin pulled the boy closer so that his back pressed against his wide chest and his arms wrapped snugly around the smaller figure. He nuzzled his face into the back of Seungmin’s head and smiled to himself.

“J-Jeongin.” Seungmin whined feebly attempting to remove the larger boy’s arms.

“You smell nice.” The larger boy spoke, gently pressing a kiss to the back of Seungmin’s exposed neck.

He could feel the heat radiating off the boy’s body and could tell that even in the dark, the boy was blushing.

“Mmf… Stop it.” Seungmin mumbled turning partially to face Jeongin.

Jeongin smiled mischievous in return gaining an eye roll from Seungmin.

“If you don’t get up now then I’m going to school by myself… weather you like it or not.”

Jeongin scoffed rolling his eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me. You were the one that wanted to stay by my side ‘forever ever and ever’ right?”

Jeongin presses another kiss to the boy’s neck before releasing him from where he held him.

Seungmin began getting up only to be pulled back one last time by Jeongin who pressed his lips rather harshly against the smaller boys.

“Your hot when your being bitchy.”

“Cringe.” Seungmin laughed out.

Jeongin smiled as he watched the boy run back to the bathroom.

He could get use to this.

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

When the two boys finally made it to school the halls were empty.

“Fuck, told you we would be late.” Seungmin muttered under his breath rushing to his locker.

He heard a soft laugh coming from Jeongin who leaned up against the locker beside Seungmin’s.

“Since we're already late how bout we skip first and go do something fun…” Seungmin felt the boy lean in closer so that his breath tickled the back of Seungmin’s neck sending a shiver down his spine.

He bit his lip holding back a smile.

“What kind of fun things.” He asked, more as a statement then a question.

Arms wrapped around his waist pulling him close to the body behind him. He felt soft kisses against his neck.

Seungmin smiled, a soft giggle escaping his lips.

This boy would be the death of him.

“Jeongin… Jeongin I got to get to class.”

Jeongin however ignored the smaller boy’s pleas and continued to place kisses all along the boy’s neck line. Seungmin was slowly turned around so that he was now looking up at the taller boy. As Seungmin looked into the boys deep brown eyes he smiled, they were already late anyway, what was five minutes more in a world that was always in a rush.

“You’re so beautiful.” Jeongin whispered as he ran his thumb over Seungmin’s red lips. Upon instinct, Seungmin’s eyes closed as the boy leaned in capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

Instead of rushing into things like the he had in the previous night, Seungmin let Jeongin take control, he seemed to be far more experienced anyway.

Seungmin’s lips felt tingly once they had parted a moment later.

He looked back up into Jeongin’s eyes, noticing the small smile playing at his lips.

“Text me when you get to class ok?”

Seungmin nodded, still in a daze.

Jeongin pulled away and Seungmin collected the rest of his things before shutting his locker closed.

“Bye Innie…” He called out giving a smile and walking away.

He felt an arm pulling him back as he was pressed back against the locker. Jeongin’s lips were back on his leaving a rather sloppy kiss behind.

“Your so fucking cute…” He muttered placing a few kisses around the boy’s face.

Seungmin scrunched his face in mock disgust.

And just like that Jeongin was gone, walking swiftly toward the opposite direction of Seungmin’s class.

“That boy is crazy…” Seungmin mumbled under his breath before heading toward his period one class.

Jeongin seemed to be the clingy type. Seungmin didn’t mind though, it was nice to get attention after so many years of neglect.

He smiled pushing open the door to his class room.

Jeongin’s P.O.V.

Jeongin trudged into his first period class 30 minutes late. The teacher scolded him for a good 5 minutes before he was asked to go back to his seat. Usually the stares he would get from his classmates would irritate him but this morning he couldn’t care less.

Seungmin really just did things to him.

Sure, he had been with a few girls here and there, mostly for show, but when he was with his boy he felt something completely new. A good kind of new.

Taking a seat, he startled awake the sleeping Hyunjin who had his feet up on the desk.

Jeongin had to wonder how the teacher never scolded him for doing so.

“Hey man, where the fuck have you been lately?” “We tried calling you but you never freaking pick up.”

Jeongin smiled to himself taking out his phone.

“Ya sorry, my phones been acting up and shit.”

Hyunjin gave him a weird look before shrugging.

Jeongin stared down at his phone waiting for Seungmin to send him a text.

He wondered if he was being to clingy, I mean would that be such a bad thing?

“Minho’s having a party tonight. You in?”

Jeongin hesitated to answer. He hadn’t been to a party in a few weeks but at the same time he couldn’t leave Seungmin alone.

“Um, I don’t know I have to check my schedule.”

Hyunjin scoffed causing Jeongin to look up at him.

“What?”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “Since when have you had a schedule?” “You’ve been acting hella sketchy lately man, I there something you aint tellin us?”

Jeongin looked back down at his phone.

“No… I’ve just been busy alright?”

Hyunjin’s gaze lingered for a moment longer before he sighed and looked away.

“Alright man, but if anything’s really going on you can always talk to us.”

Just then Jeongin’s phone lit up and a smile once again played at his lips.

Minnie Baby: I’m in class now ok?  
Minnie Baby: I can’t talk though cause my teachers pretty strict.

Jeongin: :)  
Jeongin: I’ll see you in photography baby.

Minnie Baby: Ew don’t call me that… but yes, I’ll see you then. :p

Shutting off his phone Jeongin looked back up toward the front of the class, acknowledging Hyunjin’s statement.

“Thanks man, but I’m fine really.”

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

Nervousness crept up on Seungmin as the next 2 classes flew by.  
What would Jeongin’s friends think about all this?

He let out a ragged breath and took a seat in his usual place. His palms felt sweaty.

“Do you think Jeongin likes me?”

Seungmin looked to the side of him were a tall girl sat, her hair dyed an obnoxiously loud shade of red.

“Of course, he does, who wouldn’t.”

Her friend replied keeping her eyes down on her nails.

“But he never texted me back after that night of the party.”

“Maybe he’s just like nervous.”

Jealousy took over Seungmin as he eyed the two girls. He knew Jeongin had been with other people but it still angered him.

“Do you want something?”

Seungmin watched as both girls turned to him, disgusted looks on their faces. The typical look Seungmin got from 90% of the school.

“N-No…”

“Then mind your own fucking business.” Her friend laughed mumbling ‘trash’ under her breath and flipping back her black locks.

“How about you keep your fucking voices down so no one hears you what you’re saying.”

Jeongin sat down in the seat next to Seungmin just then, an angry expression taking over his face.

Seungmin bit his lip trying not to smile as the girls scoffed and looked away.

“Hey, I missed you.” Jeongin’s voice had returned to normal as his hand made its way onto Seungmin’s thigh.

Seungmin didn’t reply, still feeling upset at what he had heard.

“Baby what’s wrong?”

The smaller boy let out a sigh, unable to meet Jeongin’s boring gaze.

“Those girls… they were talking about you.”

“So, what about it? Lots of people do.” Jeongin laughed.

“No. They were talking about how you were with one of them at some party…”

Jeongin frowned.

“Seungmin. Seungmin look at me.” He placed a hand under Seungmin’s chin forcing him to look up into his eyes.

“I’ll be honest with you, yes I have been with a few people in the past. I don’t have an excuse for it other then I was confused and being a stupid angsty teen.”

Jeongin sighed letting go of the boy’s face and looking at his hands.

“I’m really sorry Seungmin, but I promise you you’re the only person I have feelings for- that I think I’ve ever had feelings for... “

Seungmin smiled taking the boys hands in his.

“That’s alright, I’m not blaming you for anything, we all have a past. As long as you’re not like that now.”

“I swear to you I’m not.”

Seungmin let out a laugh nodding his head. “I know.”

Before Jeongin could say anything back Seungmin heard the loud voices of his two friends behind them.

“Bro- Get this, Minho tried to fight that Felix kid last week but it turns out man has one angry friend… gave Minho quite the shiner.”

Hyunjin’s obnoxious laugh echoed around Seungmin making him once again feel small. He looked up at Jeongin who had long let go of his hands.

“Jisung hit Minho?”

“Nah, Felix’s friend Changbin hit him.”

Seungmin looked over at Minho who was rolling his eyes at his friend speaking, a deep purple surrounding his eye.

“Whatever…” Minho started putting his feet up on the desk. “He’s the loser in this situation cause Jisung found out and scolded Felix.”

Hyunjin and Jeongin both laughed.

“What you lookin at freak?”

“I…”

“Ya that’s what I thought. Jeongin keep your dog on a leash would ya?”

Seungmin furrowed his eyes brows looking toward Jeongin who had kept silent through all this. He was looking down a frown on his face.

“Anyway, as I was saying.”

Seungmin blocked everything out then.

He suddenly felt sick.

What did he expect though? Jeongin would never trade his popularity and friends for him, he just wasn’t worth it.

For the rest of class, he zoned out keeping his head on the table and earphones in.

He wanted so badly to just curl up and cry but he didn’t. He couldn’t show that he was weak.

Jeongin didn’t try once to talk to him except for when the bell rang and everyone had left the class.

Seungmin, of course, ignored him.

“Seungmin.”

He kept walking, arriving at his locker and opening it to shove some books inside, refusing to acknowledge the boy calling his name. 

“Seungmin please listen to me!”

 

*SLAM*

Seungmin slammed his locker shut making the taller boy jump.

“Leave me alone.” Seungmin said quietly, his voice breaking as he was on the verge of tears.

“Please just let me ex-”

“NO!” He started pausing to lower his voice when some heads turned. “No, you don’t need to explain. I get it you don’t want to be seen by me. But let me ask you something… What is this? These kisses and sweet words… what do they mean?”

Jeongin didn’t reply, a sad look had crossed over his face.

“Look it’s not that big of a deal!” Jeongin shot back, his tone full of anger.

“It is a big fucking deal or I wouldn’t feel so humiliated!” “

An uncomfortable silence filled the space around them.

“Are we together or not? Cause if you don’t want something then don’t fucking start it you coward.”

With that he picked up his bag and stalked off in the direction of the door.

He felt so humiliated.

Once again, he was just another thing to throw away when it was used up. He wasn't really worth fighting for anyway.

As Seungmin reached the bus stop he finally let the tears he had been holding in fall. A choked sob filled the empty bus shelter as he brought his knees up to his chest.

No one ever really cared… he was always second best.

Never worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters kinda based off my own experiences so I feel for Seungmin. :/
> 
> Guys- If anyone ever leads you on never stay with them... there not worth your time. 
> 
> -YellowCurtins <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Bitches!!!
> 
> jk ur not bitches i love you :'(

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

“Baby…”

“Baby I’m sorry.”

Seungmin ignored the voice calling out to him from behind the door and focused once again on his English assignment.

He wasn't giving in that easily and after their argument, it was going to take more than an apology from Jeongin to set this one straight.

Seungmin tried to focus on the work in front of him but Jeongin continued to pound on the door.

“Look can we just talk about this? I get it your mad but like I don't know what you want me to do… It's more complicated than you think!”

Seungmin scoffed standing up to unlock the door, coming face to face with a breathless Jeongin.

“What did you run here or something?”

He turned back around, not waiting for an answer and headed back over to his desk taking out his earphones. Jeongin leaned up against the desk looking down at him.

“I know you're not listening to anything.”

“Shut up what do you know.” He grumbled back keeping his head down. 

Jeongin reached over with a sigh pulling the headphones out of the boy’s ears.

“Cause there not even connected to your phone dummy.”

Seungmin blushed in embarrassment. “I need to work on this, so say whatever it is you need to say and leave.”

“Look. I am sorry ok? I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand and I know I’m an idiot and a coward for not standing up for you but you got to realize the position I’m in!”

Seungmin felt anger boil in him. “And what situation is that? It seems to me that your friends probably couldn't care less if you were gay or not considering Minho is practically dating a guy, so that's obviously not the problem.” He paused standing up and gathering his books. “I think your problem Is that you’re afraid your popularity is going to go down once everyone finds out you're dating a ‘loser’ like me- sorry I meant ‘hooking up’ with a loser like me… since it's pretty clear now were not even dating.”

He took off toward the open door clutching his books to his chest. Seungmin would have escaped if Jeongin hadn’t pulled him back slamming him up against the door, it closing shut.

Seungmin had dropped his books in the process and he looked down were they lay, his paper scattered across the floor.

“Fuck you!” He yelled attempting to push off Jeongin’s large body.

When the older didn’t move Seungmin began to grow increasingly frustrated, tears threatening to spill. Fuck. Why did he put up with shit like this? All he wanted was for someone to love him and be proud of him… he thought he had found the one…

Seungmin didn’t realize he had been crying until Jeongin’s large hands wiped away the tears from his cheeks.

“Seungmin.”

He felt his throat clench up, struggling to breathe properly.

“Baby- baby it's ok, take it easy…”

Jeongin’s voice didn’t sound angry anymore, more worried if anything.

Seungmin took in a deep breath through his nose exhaling and leaning his head up against Jeongin’s broad chest. The taller boy’s arms wrapped around his tired body in a warm embrace.

“I’m sorry ok.”

“I know I’m an idiot and I’m a coward... “He let out a sigh. “I fucked up ok? I was just too stubborn to admit it… I’m afraid yes. I’m afraid of what people will think of me. I’m afraid of what people might say to you when I’m not around.”

Seungmin heard a quiet sob escape the taller boy’s lips.

“I- I can’t bare to lose you… I was so terrified when that man hurt you, I was so scared… I don’t want others to do the same.” Seungmin looked up at the boys tear stained face, now matching with his. “Everyday I’m reminded of how I hurt you back then and I curse myself for doing so, how could I have been so fucking dumb.”

Seungmin felt tears well up in his eyes his vision blurring. He didn’t reply but instead placed his hands on Jeongin’s hot face pulling him down to place a chaste, warm kiss upon his lips.

“Oh Jeongin…” Was all he could say as he gently stroked the side of the boy’s face. What could he say?

“You didn’t need to feel that way, I’ve forgiven you, it’s in the past.” “Promise me- promise me you’ll forgive yourself as well.”

Jeongin nodded biting his lip.

“I-I’ll try…” He whispered.

Seungmin smiled warmly pulling him into a hug.

“Monday. I promise in return I’ll tell them Monday…”

“Tell them what?” Seungmin teased looking up at the boy.

“That I have a wonderful, kind, handsome boyfriend named Kim Seungmin who I would do anything for…”

Seungmin smiled.

“Sounds good to me.”

Jeongin’s P.O.V.

“Let’s go shopping.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I want to buy you some new clothes…”

“I don’t need charity.”

“I know, but think of it as a gift from me to you.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes smacking Jeongin’s side playfully.

“No.”

Jeongin sighed pulling Seungmin back against them from where they sat in the hot tub. It was uncomfortably hot, the swirling hot water plus Seungmin’s back pressing against his chest made Jeongin’s head feel hot headed.

“It’s getting hot in here.” He whispered wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s upper body.

“No shit Sherlock”

Jeongin lips curled into a smile. He brought his lips to the back of Seungmin’s damp neck, placing soft kisses up and down.

“Your so mean…”

Seungmin didn’t seem to mind, in fact Jeongin could see a shy smile form on his face when he placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Turn around, I want to kiss you.”

“W-what, why… you can’t just say that!”

Jeongin laughed turning the boys slender body to face him.

“Yes, actually I can, you are by boyfriend, aren’t you?” Boyfriend. That’s a word Jeongin was still getting used too. Not in a bad way of course, he loved being ‘boyfriends’ with Seungmin.

“No, no you can’t.” Seungmin mumbled turning his face to the side avoiding Jeongin’s gaze. “Someone might walk in on us.”

Jeongin rolled his eyes gripping the sides of the hot tub cornering a red Seungmin.

“Like who the maid?”

Seungmin nodded. “What if your parents find us!”

Jeongin laughed at the boys worried expression.

“Baby please stop worrying. My parents are gone for weeks…”

He leaned in catching Seungmin’s pouting lips in a firm kiss. Jeongin could feel the heat radiating off of the boy in front of him and it only made him want to kiss him more.

Their heads tilted in unison, Seungmin’s lips parting just enough so that Jeongin was able to slide his tongue in causing the smaller boy to jump slightly. Jeongin held Seungmin’s face firmly guiding his lips against his, brushing their tongues together.

He almost lost it when a soft moan escaped from between the boy’s wet lips.

“Excuse me sir, sorry for interrupting you but um you have a visitor…”

Jeongin was going to smack whoever it was.

“Fuck.” He muttered pulling back and looking toward his driver standing at the door.

Seungmin looked mortified, red from head to toe, as he helped the smaller boy out of the hot tub.

“This better be important.” He muttered walking past his driver.

“Um Sir, may I give you a suggestion before going upstairs?”

Jeongin let out a frustrated sigh.

“Yes?”

“You should um think about covering up… you seem to have a slight problem… down… there.”

Fuck. Stupid teenage hormones. His cheeks flared up in embarrassment as he grabbed his sweatpants dragging them up over his still wet skin. Hopefully they would be thick enough.

“Um, Ill order us some food when I’m done Seungmin.” He said before rushing upstairs.

Who the fuck would show up to his house uninvited?

Jeongin stopped walking as he came face to face with a bored looking Hyunjin.

“Oh, that’s who.” He said aloud alerting the boys attention.

“Oh hey, what took you so fucking long? I nearly passed out…”

Jeongin crosses his arms looking down at the boy who lay on his couch.

“I was busy.”

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, a devious smirk playing at his lips.

“Oh ya? Busy doing what… or ‘who’ should I say.”

Jeongin scoffed rolling his eyes.

“Do you need something? I don’t remember inviting you.”

Hyunjin sat up, the grin falling from his face.

“I did text you like 10 fucking times, but I don’t know I needed an invitation to show up at my best friend's house.”

Jeongin ran a hand through his damp locks of hair. “I don’t know where you got that idea from- but in this world most people call before showing up unannounced.”

Hyunjin stood up.

“Um did I not just say I did? Maybe if you would actually answer your fucking phone for once then we wouldn’t have this problem.”

“I- ”

“NO! I don’t know what the fuck is going on but you’re not telling us something and it’s really getting on my nerves! I thought we were friend’s- I mean common man I’ve known you since we were like fucking 4- I KNOW YOU! And I sure as hell know you’re not telling me something!” His voice echoed throughout the large room they stood in.

“Fuck Hyunjin it’s not that it’s just I couldn’t tell you!”

“Why do you not trust me?”

Jeongin kept silent. Of course, he trusted Hyunjin, but this had been different.

“Right well that answers my question I guess- talk to me when you grow the fuck up.”

The dark-haired boy grabbed his coat, storming off toward the direction of the front door.

“Shit, Hyunjin wait!”

Jeongin chased after his friend pulling him back by the arm.

“Please just listen-”

“Hey Innie, sorry to interrupt but I think you took my phone by mistake…”

Seungmin appeared at the door, his jaw slacked as he made eye contact with a fuming Hyunjin.

“Are you fucking serious?”

Hyunjin asked pointing a finger at the smaller boy.

“This is what you’ve been hiding? This whole fucking time that we’ve been worried about you- you’ve been sticking your dick in this loser! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!”

Jeongin growled grabbing the collar a Hyunjin’s jacket and bringing him close.

“DON'T YOU FUCKING CALL HIM THAT YOU HEAR ME?”

It suddenly got quiet and an unsettling feeling fell over the boys.

“Um… I guess I’ll go back inside.” Seungmin whispered before quietly retreating back indoors.

Hyunjin finally pulled away, pushing Jeongin’s hand back and turning to leave.

“Hyunjin.”

“Hyunjin stop.”

The taller boy stopped walking.

“Please. Please just let me explain…”

The boy hesitated before taking a seat on the cold steps.

Jeongin followed taking in a deep breath. The rain was coming down lightly casting a gloomy glow on their surroundings.

“It’s not that I didn’t want to tell you, I really did, but I was afraid of how you and the others would react!” “This is all so new to me and not to mention it’s with a boy…”

Jeongin sighed.

“I would have understood though! I would have but why- WHY of all people did it have to be that kid?” Hyunjin turned his head slightly, the boy’s eyes were full of confusion and anger. “You have so many people to choose from and you chose him. Why.”

Hyunjin smiles sadly.

“Because he made me smile, he made me happy and he made me feel special… he’s so kind and beautiful. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to protect or love someone as much as I love him… he really does make me a better and happier person.”

Hyunjin scoffed.

“What?”

“You act like he’s your whole world and the person that makes you happiest then what the fuck are we here for? What am I here for?”

“Hyunjin of course you and Minho make me happy! You’re my best friends for fucks sake! You guys are always there for me when I fight with my parents but Seungmin’s different, Seungmin’s MY different.”

The rain began to fall more heavily as a clap of thunder boomed across the gray sky.

“Why…” Hyunjin’s quiet voice began.

“Listen Hyunjin- you’ll always be special to me, don’t forget that ok?” Jeongin spoke more softly this time looking over at the boy.

“Don’t say shit like that.”

“Why?”

“Cause I’m just going to end up falling for you again.”

Jeongin's heart dropped. The noise from the rain faded out and was replace by the steady beat of his heart.

“Oh Hyunjin… I didn’t know…”

“No, of course you fucking didn’t.”

With that he stood up and made his way toward the car parked in the driveway.

Jeongin didn’t bother holding him back this time. He was in shock.

Hyunjin had, had feelings for him?

The car drives off shaking Jeongin from his thoughts.

“Fuck…” he whispered into the heavy rain.

What was he supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update... basically I had this party and ended up hooking up with a friend of mine and things were super awkward. Anyway its all good now so yay!!!
> 
> P.S. There will be a second part to this story but it will be about Hyunjin and him finding love!!! Stay tuned!!! ;)
> 
> -YellowCurtins


	18. Chapter 18

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

Seungmin shouldn’t have been listening at the door, but there he was with his head pressed up against the large half opened door.

Hyunjin had been in love with Jeongin.

Seungmin quietly turned away from the door and made his way to the kitchen.

Jeongin wouldn’t leave him for Hyunjin would he?

Seungmin brushed away the silly thought as quickly as it had formed. He really needed to trust in Jeongin more.

“Hey, sorry for, that…”

Seungmin watched as Jeongin entered the kitchen. It was quite clear he was out of it but Seungmin didn’t say anything.

“That’s ok. If you want I can cook for a change?”

Jeongin cracked a sad smile.

“Ha I don’t want the kitchen to burn down, we can just order in or get the cook to do it.”

Seungmin frowned.

“Are you ok Innie?”

The taller boy in front of him nodded. His head faced down.

“So, should we have Chinese or Thai?”

Seungmin knew he should give Jeongin time but he felt unsettled knowing someone else loved his boyfriend.

“Surprise me.”

*****

“I’m going down to the gym for a while. I’ll be up before bed.”

Seungmin followed after him.

“I’ll come with you!”

“No.”

Jeongin paused lowering his voice.

“Sorry, I just need some time to think.”

“Oh, ok…”

He watched as Jeongin descend the stairs, a frown present on his face.

*****  
Monday morning and Jeongin was still upset.

Seungmin felt uneasy at how quiet he was being as the two boys were driven to school.

As they pulled up to the school and stepped out of the car, Jeongin reached for Seungmin’s hand startling the smaller boy.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Jeongin cracked a smile.

“Of course, I’m not ashamed of you Minnie.”

Seungmin blushed at the nickname, following closely beside Jeongin as they walked into the busy school hallways.

Seungmin could feel the stares on him, those around them held stares of confusion and some even of disgust.

“Don’t mind them ya? Most of them are just jealous…”

Seungmin scoffed.

“Jealous of what?”

“Of how lucky I am to have such a sexy ass boyfriend that’s what.” His boyfriend leaned over placing a kiss on Seungmin’s reddened cheek.

“Fuck off…” He grumbled trying not to smile as a few gasps erupted from a group of girls nearby.  
“Now make sure to call me if anybody gives you a hard time, I’ll meet you at your locker for lunch ok?” They stopped in front of Seungmin’s class.

“Yes mother.” Seungmin mocked rolling his early yes.

“How about calling me Daddy instead?”

Seungmin fake gagged pulling away in disgust.

“First off I’m older than you and second- fucking ew?”

Jeongin laughed pulling the smaller boy into a warm embrace. Seungmin smiled, letting out a sigh at the comforting notion.

“I’m going to miss you.”

Seungmin chuckled. “Its only 2 hours.”

Jeongin placed a chaste kiss on the smaller boy’s forehead before pulling away and walking off.

“Text me ok!”

Seungmin laughed nodding in reply before opening the door to the classroom.

All eyes were on him as he took his place near the back.

 

Jeongin’s P.O.V.

“So, you’re not going to believe what some people are saying.”

Minho plopped down beside Jeongin who was peacefully taking notes.

“And what’s that?” He asked, his tone sounding as uninterested as he was.

“I heard some people saying that your gay and for that Seungmin kid of all people.” The boy laughed aloud earning a stern glare from the teacher.

“So.”

Minho stopped laughing.

“So? It isn’t true, right?”

“So, what if it is…” Jeongin said quietly no longer focusing on the board.

“Shit. You can’t be serious.”

Jeongin let out a frustrated sigh turning to face Minho. A look of confusion sat on the boys usually carefree face.

“You’re not joking are you…”

Jeongin looked down at his papers.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t know what you would say! Or what anyone would have said for that matter, I-I was scared Minho ok?”

Minho’s face softened, a look of sadness crossing it.

“I would have gotten it more than anyone… but I understand your fears... “

“You’re not mad?”

Minho laughed. “Why would I be mad? Only you get to decide when you’re ready to come out, don’t let anyone pressure you into anything.”

Jeongin let out a shaky sigh.

“Thank you.”

The brown-haired boy just nodded, a warm smile present on his face.

“Does Hyunjin know?”

Jeongin frowned. He had nearly forgotten about that.

“Ya, ya he does. But only because he found out by accident… He was really mad.” “Did you know?”

Minho nodded hesitantly.

“Shit.”  
They fell into silence after that, neither of the two boys knowing what to say.

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

Seungmin patiently waited at his locker once the lunch bell had gone off. He tried to ignore the stares but they were beginning to make him increasingly more anxious. He wasn’t used to the attention. Once upon a time he was the boy no one noticed- now he was the talk of the school, every glance and every whisper.

“Fag…” He heard someone whisper under their breath. He whipped around only to be faced with the ever-moving crowd of students.

Guess he was going to have to get used to that.

“Move.”

Seungmin turned around looking up. Hyunjin.

“Excuse me?” Couldn’t he just walk around him?

“You’re in front of my locker stupid, now move.”

He pushed past the smaller boy, knocking quite deliberately into his shoulder.

Seungmin bit his lip. Should he say something and risk getting pummeled? Probably not. But was he going to anyway? Yup.

“Hey… Hyunjin?”

The taller boy let out a frustrated sigh.

“What.”

“I know it's none of my business-”

“If it's none of your business then don’t bother asking.” He cut in throwing his books to the back of the crowded locker.

Seungmin looked down.

“Please don’t be mad at him. He was just scared… He was going to tell you all come Monday.”

Hyunjin’s locker slammed shut. Seungmin jumped along with the rest of the kids walking past. The larger boy grabbed the front of Seungmin’s hoodie drawing him close up to his face. Seungmin’s eyes widened. He could smell the smoke off the taller boy.

“You better shut it fag before I put you in your place.”

“HYUNJIN.”

Seungmin turned his head to look at a fuming Jeongin. Minho standing wide-eyed behind him.

Hyunjin presently let go of Seungmin leaning down to pick up his fallen bag, turning away from the boys.

“Dogs should be kept on a leash, Jeongin.”

Seungmin watched as Jeongin grabbed the black-haired boy by his bag and dragged him toward an empty classroom.

“You mean like this Hyunjin?” He growled.

The door slammed shut behind them.

Seungmin began to follow after them only to be stopped by Minho.

“Leave them be… they’ll work it out.”

Seungmin turned to face the light-haired boy, he held a genuine look on his face.

“Come on, let’s go get lunch.” He smiled.

Seungmin looked back one last time at the closed door before reluctantly following the boy.

Jeongin’s P.O.V.

“Fuck you!”

Jeongin rolled his eyes letting go of his friend.

“Hyunjin. Can we please talk?”

The black-haired boy was leaning up against the teacher’s desk.

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“But there is.”

“Oh, but I think there really isn’t.”

An uncomfortable silence filled the empty classroom. Jeongin let out a frustrated sigh.

“Please, Hyunjin, I don’t want to lose my friend.”

The taller boy scoffed, his angered gaze falling into one of sadness.

“A friend… that’s really all I’ll ever be huh?”

“Oh Hyunjin…”

Jeongin’s heart clenched.

“I tried to get over you for years and I think one day I finally did but…”

Hyunjin lowered his head and Jeongin heard a soft sob.

“Those feelings… they just never go away.” “I mean I’m over you I’m sure, but that doesn’t stop my heart from fluttering whenever I see you playing with my dog or when you smile at the sun.”

The boy let out a sigh.

“God Jeongin, it’s just not that easy.”

Jeongin walked toward the boy, standing in front of him.

“I want to be happy for you, but I can’t.” “At least not yet.”

He looked up to meet Jeongin’s eyes.

“It’s a matter of pride you see.”

Jeongin let out a sort of laugh. Typical Hyunjin.

“I’m sorry I was so oblivious in the past.”

Hyunjin shook his head putting on a sad smile.

“It’s not your fault, you were always pretty dumb.”

“Oh, shut up.”

The two boys laughed, the space around them suddenly felt lifted.

“Let’s get out of here- I’m starving.” Jeongin muttered changing the topic.

They headed for the door.

“I’ll try.”

“What?”

“I’ll try and be a better friend. I’ll try and be a better person toward your boyfriend.”

Jeongin let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding in.

“Thank you.”

The raven haired just nodded before turning back toward the exit.

Jeongin didn’t know what Hyunjin must have been feeling in the past, part of him wondered what it would have been like if he had ended up with him and not Seungmin. Of course, he quickly pushed that thought back.

The two boys made their way out of the room and toward the cafeteria.

*****

Jeongin let out a sigh of relief taking a seat beside his boyfriend. 

“Is everything good?” He asked glancing at the still grumpy Hyunjin. Minho had his arm around him yelling in his ear. Jeongin smiled warmly.

“Ya, everything is good.” 

He looked down at his boyfriend placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Ew, some people are trying to keep there food down you know.” Minho gagged.

Seungmin blushed.

Jeongin let out a laugh.  
Things were finally starting to look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all watch the mv for Chronosaurus... what a masterpiece.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is kinda rushed, its mostly a filler chapter. 
> 
> :)

Jeongin’s P.O.V.

“This is stupid.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Um it kind of is, this shirt costs 200$... like why?”

Jeongin sighed grabbing the white striped shirt Seungmin was clutching in his hands. 

“Its designer that’s why.”

Seungmin let out an uncomfortable groan. 

“Can’t we shop at some of the more cheaper stores? All these rich people are making me uneasy.”

Jeongin laughed looking down at his boyfriend. His eye brows were furrowed as he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Jeongin found himself looking around the large store that held hundreds of other designer brands. No one was even looking there way.

Of course, he didn’t want to make Seungmin uncomfortable in anyway, he sighed putting down the shirt. 

“Alright, I’ll let you decide where to go.” 

Seungmin looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“Really? You sure?” 

Jeongin smiled ruffling the boy’s dark hair.

“Yes of course.”

Seungmin smiled in return grabbing the larger boys hand and pulling him along toward the exit.

Jeongin followed behind, trying his best not to coo at the smaller boys determined face.

‘God, how could anyone be so cute.’ He thought to himself. 

They spent the next 2 hours shopping and by the end of it Jeongin had spent over 800$ and held about 6 bags. Two of which were filled with rather expensive brands that he had insisted on buying Seungmin. 

Seungmin of course felt bad that Jeongin had spent so much money but it wasn’t like Jeongin had anything else to use it for. 

He liked pampering his baby.

“Bubble tea?”

Jeongin snapped out of his thoughts tilting his head to the side in confusion. 

“What?”

“Bubble tea, I’ll buy some.”

Jeongin watched as the boy excitedly ran over to the line in front of the colorful tea place.

“Oh sure…”

The smaller boy turned and smiled up at the larger man. 

“What flavor are you going to get?”

“Oh… I don’t really know, I’ve never tried bubble tea.”

Seungmin scoffed. “You’re kidding, right?”

He shook his head in reply. 

“Is it good?”

“Uh no duh it is.” The smaller boy laughed stepping forward in the line.

“Oh ok. What are you getting?”

“The strawberry milk tea.” “It’s my favorite.”

Jeongin couldn’t help but wrap his arms around the boy’s thin waist pulling him close against his chest, his chin resting on his neck. 

“Then I’ll get that too.”

“O-oh ok…” Came the flustered boy under him. 

He closed his eyes burying his face in the side of Seungmin’s warm neck. God, he always smelt so nice, he wouldn’t mind staying like this all day. 

As they took another step-in line Jeongin couldn’t help but kiss the boy behind his ear. Seungmin flinched under him smacking his head. 

“Would you stop- were in public!” He whispered yelled.

Jeongin let out a laugh finally letting go of the boy as they made their way to the counter.

***** 

“Fuck me sideways I’m in love.” 

“Shhh!” Seungmin laughed out looking around to see if anyone heard.

Jeongin laughed as well, taking another sip of the strawberry tea. 

“Let’s play a game.”

“What kind of game?” He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way, biting down on the pink straw. 

Seungmin blushed smacking his arm. 

“Not that kind of game weirdo… I meant a game where we tell each other things about ourselves.”

Jeongin nodded. It was a good idea, even though they were dating, there was still so much he didn’t know about the smaller boy.

“Ohkey ill start, favorite colour.” 

“Purple yours?”

“Pink.” 

Seungmin smiled at his response. 

“What?”  
“Nothing, it’s just, you seem like such a tough guy… I guess it’s kind of funny that your favorite colour would be pink you know?”

Jeongin laughed. 

“I see what you mean.”

“Ok next question. Favorite animal and are you a cat or dog person?”

“Hmm… that’s a tough one. I guess I like foxes, my grandma used to say I reminded her of a fox.”

He smiled before continuing on. “And I guess I’m more of a dog person but I like cats a lot too.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “Of course, you are.” “Mine is cats and I’m a cat person.”

He let out a laugh. 

“You’re a crazy cat lady.”

Seungmin took another sip of his tea. “And proud of it!” It yelled earning a glare from an old woman.

They both laughed, continuing on with their little game until around 4 when Jeongin’s driver pulled up outside of the mall.

“I had a lot of fun today Innie… thank you.” 

Jeongin smiled at the nickname placing a kiss upon the boy’s cheek.

“It was my pleasure.”

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

*RINGGG*

Seungmin’s phone went off. 

*RINGGG*

He looked down at the caller immediately declining the it. He felt light headed and let out a shaky breath.

“Who was that?” 

Jeongin asked placing his hand on his boyfriend’s leg. 

Seungmin smiles nervously shaking his head.

“Wrong number.”

Jeongin nodded back looking unconvinced. 

*RINGGG* 

His phone went off again and he went to turn it off but not before Jeongin caught a glance at the caller ID.

“Is she bothering you still?” 

Seungmin shook his head looking down at his ringing phone. 

“No, she’s only called twice.”

“Lemme answer.”

Seungmin handed his phone to the larger boy, his hand nervously shaking.

“What do you want?” 

“Who is this?” Came the woman’s reply, the car was quite enough that Seungmin was able to pick up on the conversation.

“Someone you don’t want to mess with now what do you want?”

The woman sighed and for a while the other line was silent as if she was thinking.

“Please just let me speak to him for a few minutes and then I’ll never call him again.”

Jeongin hesitated before handing over the phone to Seungmin, placing it in his shaking hands.

“Hello.”

“Seungmin… How have you been?” 

Her voice sounded soft, almost regretful.  
“I’m ok.” He paused turning away from Jeongin.

“I-I’m so sorry about what happened… I didn’t know he was that kind of a man, disgusting… He didn’t hurt you did he”

Seungmin bit his lip. 

“No… I’m ok.” He wasn’t lying, despite the traumatic event he had been doing ok other than the occasional nightmare. He felt safe knowing Jeongin was there to protect him.

“That’s good.” There was a pause. “I’ve sold the house, I’m taking your sister with me back to Tokyo, Tom has a house there.”

“Oh...” Was all he could say.

“I know you won’t want to come with us so I’m not forcing you into anything, I’ve decided the money up so that you will receive some money from the house sale. You can get yourself your own place.”

Seungmin smiled a bit. Despite her eccentric ways, his mom was leaving him be and at least giving him some money. Maybe she wasn’t the best mother but she was still his mom.

“Thank you.” 

His voice was full of sincerity.

He heard his mom sniff as if she was crying. 

 

“It’s the least I can do… I know I haven’t been the best mom, I guess I’m just not cut out for it.” “You deserved better. I’m sorry I couldn’t be that better.” 

Seungmin felt tears form in his eyes. 

“That’s alright, I have someone to watch out for me now, you don’t have to worry.”

“I’m happy then.” 

Seungmin whipped his eyes.

“I’m leaving in a few hours so I won’t have a chance to see you, your sister says bye.” “I’ll deposit the money to you once all the transactions from the sales clear.”

Seungmin nodded to himself closing his eyes.  
“Goodbye Mom and thank you.”

“Good bye sweetie.”

The line went dead and he let his phone drop onto his lap.

Jeongin noticing his tears immediately pulled him into a hug. “Is everything ok? Did she do something?” his tone full of worry.

Seungmin smiled sadly, taking in a breath. 

“Yes, everything’s going to be just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left!!! 
> 
> The last two chapters will be longer then normal!!!
> 
> -YellowCurtins


	20. Chapter: Finale Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the last chapter of this book!!! Apologies for taking so long!!! 😭
> 
> Sorry if it’s kinda cringe... it’s very rushed and not edited well.

Jeongin’s P.O.V.

“Come on you idiots, we got two days and I’ve spent over 1,000 a night on this stupid house.” Jeongin let out a low growl as he tapped his fingers against the car's steering wheel.

“Don’t worry we’ll have plenty of time together.”

He looked over at the smiling boy next to him, his brown hair grown out much longer, strands falling into his eyes.

He grunted, looking forward again. “I know… but with the amount of time these lots are wasting we might never get there.”

Just then 4 boys made there way into the car, there voices loud and excited.

“Fucking finally!” Jeongin yelled starting up the car. “You guys better pay for you own fucking snacks…” He mumbled.

The idiots weren’t listening of course.

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

Plenty of snacks, bathroom breaks and 6 hours later Jeongin pulled up in front of the rather lavish beach house.

Seungmin’s was the first to step out of the car, a cool breeze hit his face and the sound of seagulls could be heard.

About 8 meters or so down the beach rested the aquamarine ocean.

Seungmin smiled closing his eyes.

“What do you think?”

Seungmin felt warm arms wrap around his waist.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Save that shit for later love bugs- Its nearly 4 and I wanna get a swim in before night falls.”

Hyunjin brushed by them, a bag in hand.

Jeongin frowned rolling his eyes.

“Don't worry, we’ll have lots of time.” Seungmin whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

5 months had gone by. Seungmin had sorted things out with his mom and got enough money to pay for all his necessities and needs. He moved out of Jeongin’s place and into his own condo that had an amazing view of the city below.

Jeongin spent a lot of his time at Seungmin’s place, in return for staying he cooked and occasionally cleaned.

The group of boys made their way up to the beach house steps.

Seungmin held tightly onto his lover’s hand and smiled.

He couldn’t deny he was a little excited to be spending a weekend with Jeongin and his friends.

The interior of the house was just as lavish if not more than the outside. The walls were white and the furniture was modern yet cozy. A kitchen and bar sat to the left of them and to the right sat the seating area and a very large to.

There was a glass panel at the back and Seungmin’s eyes widened as he caught a brief glance at the hot tub. A large fence surrounded the back giving them the privacy they needed.

Upstairs there were 3 bedrooms and one master suite although all the bedrooms looked like suits in Seungmin’s eyes. He plopped down on the light blue covered bed.

The rooms walls were all glass except were the bed leaned against. Seungmin had a perfect view of the beach and sea.

This was paradise.

There bathroom included a large shower and bathtub.

Everything about this place screamed money.

“So, what you think babes?”

Seungmin scoffed.

“I love it but don’t you think it’s a little much?”

His boyfriend frowned putting down their bags.

“What do you mean?”

He looked around motioning with his hands to the room. “I just mean that I don't want you to waste money on us… We would have been just fine at one of the resorts.”

“First off it's not a waste of money if you got tons of it and second I’m happy to spend it… On you and the boys.”

Before Seungmin could reply Minho burst in with Jisung trailing being him.

“Right well we call this room.”

“You high bro? Seungmin and I already called this room.”

Minho scoffed. “It would be a waste in your case.”

Jeongin leaned forward getting closer to his friend’s face.

“And what exactly do you mean by that?”

Minho rolled his eyes.

“Why waste such a spacious room if all you two are going to do is sleep if you know what I mean.”

“Why you little-”

“Jeongin stop!” Seungmin stood up pushing his boyfriend away from his friend who held a smirk on his face.

“Let them have the room… the one beside us has just as good of a view.” He smiled up at the angered boy and took his hand leading him out.

Jeongin sneered at his friend following behind Seungmin.

“Who knows Jeongin, you might actually get laid this time!”

“YOU FUCKER!”

Their door slammed shut.

Jeongin slammed his fist on the door.

Seungmin frowned taking a seat on the bed.

“So, fucking annoying, I pay for this whole weekend and I don’t even get a say in anything.”

Seungmin remained silent only half listening to what his boyfriend was saying.

‘You might actually get laid this time…’

What if Jeongin did want to ‘do it’... Was he holding him back?

“Baby?”

I mean, he did want to do it but he wasn’t ready…

Seungmin bit his lip. What if Jeongin cheated because he wasn’t getting what he wanted?

“Seungmin.”

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he jumped slightly.

“Don’t fucking scare me like that!” He yelled accidently. Jeongin looked slightly hurt as he pulled his hand back looking down.

“Sorry... “

Seungmin rubbed the sides of his head.

“No, I’m sorry, I didn't mean to shout.”

The room fell quiet and Seungmin could hear the waves crashing against the beach ever so quietly.

“Are you ok love?”

He let out a sigh looking toward the window. He knew Jeongin would never say anything to make him feel pressured, but he still had his doubts.

“I just wanted us to have a perfect weekend and it's already getting ruined.”

Seungmin looked toward his frowning boyfriend and place his hand under his chin.

“Just being with you is perfect enough. I promise.”

He placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s nose. At least for now he wouldn’t worry about sex.

Yelling could be heard from across the hall shaking the two boys from their thoughts.

The taller boy let out a tired sigh.

“What are they fighting about now.” He grumbled getting up and walking toward the door.

Seungmin let out a sigh turning his attention back to the window.

*****

Less than an hour later all 6 boys were happily splashing around in the cool water.

Seungmin grinned cheekily as he snuck up on Jeongin pushing the larger boys head under the water.

Jeongin resurfaced a moment later, blinking the water out of his eyes.

“You little goof- c'mere!”

Seungmin screamed as his boyfriend picked him up like he weighed nothing and tossed him over one shoulder.

“Put me down you big fool!” He let his fists fall back against the boy’s broad back.

He stopped struggling once he realized he wasn’t getting free and looked down.

Not a bad view at all.

“Yo I’m going to order some food you guys want anything?”

Seungmin looked to his side just as Jeongin put him down.

“Pizza.”

“But I want Chinese…”

“Shut up brat you’re not even supposed to be on this trip.” Minho looked over at Felix, and annoyed look on his face.

“Like I was gonna leave Jisung alone with your horny ass.”

Minho growled moving forward in the water toward the freckled boy.

Jisung stepped in front pushing Minho’s shoulders back gently.

“Ah- how about we order both!”

Minho grunted in reply.

“Ok then… do you guys want anything?” Hyunjin asked facing Jeongin and Seungmin.

“Um maybe we could get some ice cream for after?” Seungmin asked shyly.

Hyunjin only nodded in his direction before turning around and walking to shore.

Seungmin’s let out a sigh. Even though Hyunjin had stopped bullying him the tension between the two boys was still thick.

“Don’t worry about him, he’ll warm up to you eventually.”

Jeongin smiled down at him wrapping his arm around his shoulder and pulling him close.

“I know…” Seungmin’s spoke out staring at Hyunjin’s retreating figure.

*splash*

“Oh, you little fuck!”

In seconds chaos had returned and 4 boys were chasing each other around.

A few more minutes went by before Seungmin’s decided to head back to the house.

He went in through the back gate and walked by the large pool he had been admiring earlier that day. A hot tub sat to the left of it and a smaller wooden shack stood to the left of him.

The interior was decorated with tropical flowers and wooden panels. The familiar smell of coconut from the sauna filled the room.

Seungmin’s smiled taking in a deep breath.

“Wow this place really has got everything huh.”

Seungmin’s turned to look at his boyfriend standing in the doorway.

He nodded.

“It’s incredible… I think I’m going to use the sauna after dinner, I’ve never been in one.”

“Oh? Why don’t we go together…”?

Jeongin’s hands made their way around Seungmin’s bare waist drawing him close against his chest.

The smaller boy felt chills go up his spine despite being in such a warm environment.

His breath hitched in his throat as Jeongin slowly moved his hands over the smallest chest. He closed his eyes as he felt warm lips against his neck.

“You looked so good in the water baby… all wet…”

Seungmin let out a small laugh.

“That was really cheesy.” He whispered out.

Jeongin turned him around backing him up against the sink and kissing him roughly.

Seungmin wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck as he was lifted up onto the edge and between Jeongin’s legs. There tongues fighting for dominance.

Seungmin let out a soft moan as Jeongin ran his hands along his waist. This only seemed to fuel Jeongin on more as the boy’s kisses became messier.

Their lips parted and Jeongin immediately went for Seungmin’s neck, an array of red marks appearing below his jaw. Seungmin felt light headed and ran his fingers through Jeongin’s hair pulling on the locks.

This was only ever as far as they got. It was always heavy makeouts and cuddling.

“You like that baby?” Jeongin whispered in his ear, brushing it with his lips.

Seungmin nodded letting out a breathy yes.

He brought Jeongin’s lips backup to his.

Seungmin felt himself getting hot as Jeongin presses into him more.

A sudden wave of dizziness hit him when he felt Jeongin’s hand slip past the waistband of his swimming shorts.

“Stop…” he whispered out. His heart was racing as he attempted to push back against the boy’s wide chest.

“Are you sure you want me to stop?” Jeongin looked down at him, lust clearly in his eyes.

Seungmin let out a moan letting his head fall against the chest in front of him.

“That’s what I thought…”

Jeongin’s P.O.V.

“Bro were the hell have you guys been we’ve been waiting for almost half an hour!”

Jeongin smiled taking a seat at the glass dining table.

“Just taking care of some business.” He calmly replied, taking a bottle of water and downing it all in one go.

Minho eyed him suspiciously, a half-finished pizza slice in his mouth.

Seungmin slowly approached the table taking a seat beside Jeongin, his cheeks flushed and head down as he reached for a slice of pizza.

The table fells silent.

“Oh My God… did you fuck him?”

“Minho!”

“Jesus-”

Jeongin watched as his boyfriend turned even redder.

“No! I swear we didn’t!” Seungmin defended his eyes wide.

“He’s right… we did nothing of the sort.” Jeongin smiled smugly taking a bite of his slice.

“Well you certainly did something to make your boy over there so red.”

Seungmin choked a bit on his water and Jeongin reached over to pat him on the back.

“We didn’t do anything. And even if we did it’s none of your business.”

Felix and Jisung both snickered to each other and Minho smiled widely.

“Whatever you say buddy… just happy you’re finally getting some.”

Hyunjin smacked his shoulder.

“What! It’s true!”

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

 

How embarrassing.

Seungmin let out a groan as the water from the pool moved between his feet. His face turned red at the thought of what him and Jeongin had done. He wasn’t going to deny that he didn’t love it but he still wasn’t ready to take things to the next level.

After a rather embarrassing and long dinner Jeongin had gone off with the boys to the store to pick some things up which Seungmin could only assume was probably alcohol.

He looked up at the night sky, wow, there was never this many stars in the city.

“Hey.”

The dark-haired boy looked over. Hyunjin slowly sat down beside him placing his feet in the water next to him. Seungmin just nodded, too nervous to say anything back.

Hyunjin presence still made him uneasy to say the least.

A silence fell between the two boys.

“Do you mind?” Hyunjin asked gesturing to the cigarette in his hand. Seungmin shook his head.

He watched as the boy took a long drag, slowly releasing the smoke.

For some reason, it calmed Seungmin down.

“You know- I really didn’t like you.”

“Oh…” Seungmin bit his lip.

“You were different and awkward, people don’t like different.” The dark-haired boy paused taking another drag from his cig.

“I think that’s why I picked one you. You remind me of my younger self, I was really different back then. I got bullied a lot before I met the boys.”

Seungmin just nodded.

“And then when you started getting close to Jeongin it just made me angrier.” “Angry at you, angry at him… and a maybe a bit at myself.”

Hyunjin let out a dry laugh.

“I watched you two.” “I saw how happy you made him, how happy you still are making him.”

He half smiled, a sad look on his face.

“You changed him for the better. That’s something I knew deep down I was never going to be able to do.”

A silence fell back upon the boys.

Seungmin looked down at the illuminated water below him. He didn’t know what to say, what could he say when Hyunjin, his former bully was pouring his heart out to him.

“I’m happy for you two.”

Seungmin smiled sadly looking up.

“Thank you… I never wanted to replace you and Minho. I know how important you guys are to him.”

Hyunjin laughed taking another drag of his cigarette before putting it out on the concrete.

“I know.”

He stood up brushing off his jeans.

“Take care of him, will you?” “He’s too hot headed for his own good.”

Seungmin smiled nodding his head.

With that the man walked off back toward the house.

Seungmin let out a sigh of relief. Hyunjin would never fully accept him, he knew that, but as far as he was concerned this was more than enough… at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll cya soon!!!
> 
> -YellowCurtins


	21. Chapter 20: Finale part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is... the last chapter!!! It was also my last day of highschool today, thats right I'm a fully functioning adult... jk I have the mentality of a 6 year old. :P

Jeongin’s P.O.V.

Jeongin’s head immediately started pounding the moment he woke up. The sun seemed far too bright and he had the sudden urge to throw up.

“Fucking hell…” He groaned rubbing his eyes with his hands.

“See this is why you don’t try chugging a bottle of vodka at 3am” Seungmin appeared beside him placing a small kiss to the sick boy’s cheek. “Good morning baby.”

Jeongin tried to smile but immediately scrunched his face when a sharp pain shot through his head.

“Fuck I feel like shit.”

Seungmin shook his head gently pushing the larger boy back on the bed.

“Get some more sleep, there water beside the bed and an Advil.” He placed another kiss to the boy’s forehead before pulling the covers up around Jeongin’s body.

“Thank you.”

“Of course, love.”

Minho’s P.O.V.

“Fuck, has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?”

“Ya, you.”

Minho rolled his eyes taking another bite of the leftover cold pizza that sat on the glass table.

He didn’t drink as much as his friend Jeongin so his hangover wasn’t half as bad.

Of course, Felix being here made it seem like it was 10x worse.

“I fucking hate you.”

“The feelings mutual kid.”

He felt a warm kiss on his cheek and immediately smiled up at the boy beside him.

“Good morning baby boy, how’d you sleep?”  
Jisung let out a small giggle.

“Just fine baby…” Minho pulled him in for a kiss, purposely adding some tongue in knowing how much it pissed the aussie boy beside them off.

“Fucking gross, save that for when I’m not around.”

He got up taking his bowl of cereal with him.

“Careful Jisung dear, the man probably has herpes or something.”

Minho scoffed pulling back and rolling his eyes.

Jisung let out a laugh. “Ignore him he’s just overprotective sometimes.”

“Sometimes!”

A silence fell over the two boys.

“Minho?”

“Ya baby?”

“Um, what are we?” “Like I know were something but I’m just confused with everything... “

Minho smiled pulling the smaller boy into his lap.

“What do you want to be?”

Jisung let out a sigh. “What do you think.”

Minho laughed.

“Be my boyfriend?”

Jisung laughed placing a kiss on the boy’s cheek.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Minho laughed hugging the boy closer.

“Gosh your adorable.”

Hyunjin’s P.O.V.

The ravenette placed the cigarette to his lips breathing in deeply, the familiar bitter taste filled his throat for a few seconds before he slowly breathed it out.

The sun was just rising in the sky and it had not yet grown hot.

Hyunjin let out a tired sigh resting his head back on the padded beach chair and closed his eyes.

The sound of waves almost put him to sleep… but even getting a bit of sleep would be considered a miracle.

He shouldn’t have come on this trip, watching Jeongin and Seungmin act all cuddly was indeed killing him slowly.

Of course, he couldn’t do anything about that.

Because then he’d be a bad friend.

“Morning.”

Hyunjin snapped out of his thoughts opening his eyes to look up at the freckled boy above him.

He grunted in reply, closing his eyes once again and taking a drag of his smoke.

“So, what’s the deal with you and Seungmin?”

Hyunjin opened one eye shooting the aussie a glance.

“Excuse me?”

“You know, why do you hate him so much.”

Hyunjin scoffed sitting up and tossing his cigarette into the sand.

“How is that any of your fucking business?”

Felix laughed looking toward the water.

“It’s not… I just love drama.” He was silent for a minute before looking back down at the dark-haired boy. “Lemme guess, you like him but he likes Jeongin?”

Hyunjin opened his mouth to reply but the shorter boy cut him off holding out his hand.  
“Wait no I got it- He’s dating Jeongin and that makes you mad cause you are so madly in love with Jeongin.”

Hyunjin’s lip curled up in anger.

“Ooo I’m guessing I’m right.” He laughed. “Must be hard knowing the boy you love so dearly gets touched by the kid you despise so much…”

Hyunjin stood up grabbing the boys collar.

“You’d be smart to watch that trap of yours kid.”

Felix rolled his eyes pushing Hyunjin away.

“Whatever, don’t care anyway.” “The only reason I came was to watch over Jisung, but even he has been won over by that whore of a man.”

Hyunjin raised his fist but stopped as Minho called out to him from inside the house.

“You better get going now, the bitch is calling you.”

Hyunjin growled spitting into the sand by Felix’s feet before stalking off toward the house.

Fucking asshole that kid was.

He needed to be taught a lesson.

Seungmin’s P.O.V.

Seungmin watched happily as the boys kicked the inflatable red ball across the sand.

The sun was setting and had cast a warm glow across the beach and house.

The boy smiled to himself taking a sip from the cold ice tea in his hand.

It was the final night of their trip.

Everything seemed to be going peacefully, other than the awkward tension that came from Hyunjin, but that was completely understandable. Minho and Jisung were particularly loud the previous night, so much so Jeongin was forced to get up and yell at them to shut up or go outside. Which indeed they did.

Seungmin also noticed an odd vibe coming from Felix and Hyunjin when the two were near each other.

“Hello Seungmin, mi amore, my sun and stars.”

He giggled looking to wear Jeongin had come to sit by his side.

“Oh stop, you’ll make me blush.”

Jeongin laughed looking off into the sunset.

Seungmin did the same taking in a deep sigh.

“Are you happy Seungmin?”

He nodded smiling.

“More than I’ve ever been before.” “Of course, I have you to thank for that.”

Jeongin pulled him in closer wrapping an arm around the smaller boy’s waist.

“The feelings mutual.”

Seungmin laughed.

“No seriously.” “Before I met you my days were dark, I was always alone and it seemed like there was no point to living. Each day I found it harder and harder to get up.”

He took Jeongin’s hand placing a chaste kiss to it.

“But you… you changed all that. Because now I have something to look forward to. Every time I wake up.” “And Jeongin?”

“Yes, my love?”

“I don’t want to wake up if your face isn’t the first thing I see.”

Jeongin smiled warmly placing a hand on Seungmin’s cheek.

“God Seungmin… I don’t think you understand just how amazing you are.”

Seungmin laughed.

A peaceful silence fell over them as the two basked in the warmth of the sun, lips almost touching.

“I love you Yang Jeongin.”

“I love you more Mr. Kim Seungmin.”

With that he leaned in touching his lips to the others and for but a brief moment in this chaotic world we call earth, everything was absolutely and totally perfect.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my friends, its been a 'long ass ride' but alas this story has finally come to an end...
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support and for reading this... Antithesis was first written because I was bored at 3am on a Saturday night, I'm happy I finally finished a story for once.
> 
> And look forward to the second book which will be about Hyunjin's love life.
> 
> Thanks as well to Yoojiin for editing the story.
> 
> Well, I suppose thats about it!!! :)
> 
> Thank you again and yours lovingly,
> 
> -YellowCurtins <3

**Author's Note:**

> Oof it gets better I promise...


End file.
